The Rogue
by Raven34link
Summary: Rogue is an assassin as a kid but a cajun thief gets her to quit, what will happen when they meet again 8 years later there will be romy just be patient
1. Chapter 1

**The Rogue**

**Ch. 1**

**A.N: this story has nothing to do with the episodes, sorry if my Cajun accent sucks oh and in this story Gambit is only a year older then Rogue hope you enjoy ^^**

She stands in the rain awaiting her ride back home now that her mission is complete. A young boy a little older then her walks up to her.

"I know quoi yer did in there" he said as he pointed in the direction of a building not to far away from where they are standing. It is crawling with police men.

She glares at him "yah don't know nothing" she said as she kept her eyes on the boy with short brown hair.

"yeah I do, what yer do is very wrong" he said as they stare at each other

"yah do wrong things tah"

"ya but for tha right reasons, you on de other hand…" she slaps him

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YAH DON'T KNOW NOTHING" she yelled as tears ran down her face "ah have no choice"

"ya always have a choice all ya gotta do is run away" he leaned in close and kissed her lips softly "by de way I'm Remy Lebeau"

the young 7 year old girl smiled at him before her ride finally arrived "sorry ah gotta go"

"WAIT!WHATS YER NAME?" Remy yelled, she just kept running and didn't look back.

She jumped into the back of the car, the man driving looked back at her "hey is thaht thah thief from New Orleans son?" the man asked worryingly

"ah don't know, maybe" she said as she looks out the back window, watching him before he disappears from her sight.

"ah don't want you seeing him, thieves and assassins are enemies, just remember thaht, are ya listening tah me Anna Marie?" he said angrily

"yes" she was wondering about what Remy had told her _is it true? Is killing really thaht bad?_ she thought.

_A few weeks later _

A man laid there on the ground begging for his life to be spared

"please…..please…I have a wife and kid at home…please spare me PLEASE!" the man on the ground said as he cried

"what should we do Owen?" another man asked

He smirked "Anna sweetie, what do ya think we should do?" he asked his daughter.

She looks up at him and says "ah think he's suffered enough, maybe we should…let him go"

He looks down at her "sorry thaht was thah wrong answer" he pulled out a gun and shot four bullets, one in each limb "here ya go, your turn" he handed her the gun " now do it lahke papa showed ya" he gave her a big smile.

Anna points the gun at the mans head _ah….ah can't_ she thought as tears ran down her face, she could see her dad still smiling but at the same time keeping a close eye on her.

BAM

She shot the man in the head _why…sniff… why does it hurt so bad, ah've killed before_.

"great job Anna you make me so proud" he picks her up and kisses her check.

_Maybe Remy was right_ she thought to her self.

Anna finally decided that Remy was right so she packed up some of her stuff and some of the money she stole and left.

_Two days later_

Anna had been walking around Mississippi thinking this was a bad idea until she ran into two ladies in the woods.

"hello" the woman with red hair said "are you lost?" they both looked at Anna with a smile

"yes" Anna nodded

"is your family near by?" the woman with the short light brown hair asked

"ah have no family, ah…ah can't remember" she said with a puppy dog face _thahts right Anna look lahke a kicked puppy, if ya say ya got no memory they might give ya food or something_ she thought

"awww would you like to come with us, we don't live far from here" the red head asked, Anna nodded and the red head picked her up "I'm Raven and this is Irene, do you remember your name?"

"Anna Marie"

"that's a beautiful name" said Irene as she padded Anna's head

The two adopted Anna and lived happily, Anna continued her training in secret in case she ever needed to fight, but she wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

_8 years later in a run down old ware house_

Anna was now 15, she came to this party thinking it might actually be fun but it wasn't, it was boring she was getting ready to leave when Cody from the football team came up to her. They both have a crush on each other but neither of them asked each other out. Both fearing rejection they both thought they would stay friends forever.

"hi Anna, ya having fun?" Cody asked

"no, ya know this ain't mah kind of party" Anna replied

"oh, well ah was wondering... If ...ya'd lahke tah...you know...dance?" he finally asked

"ok" she said with a small smile

"really?" Cody

"of course, why would ah lie tah ya" he smiled and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced for what they thought was hours until the song ended but they didn't want to let each other go, they looked into each other eyes, him looking at her emerald green eyes and her into his sky blue eyes they leaned in and kissed for the first and last time.

Anna felt strange _is this what a kiss is suppose tah feel lahke_ she opened her eyes and Cody fell to the floor.

"CODY!CODY!CODY!" she screamed shaking him to wake up but he didn't

"what did you do to him!" someone yelled

Anna ran out confused _who or what am ah? _there was no answer

She ran to Cody's house, nobody was home so she let herself in and walked into Cody's room

"is all this mine" she looked at the photos and at herself in the mirror "no, who am ah" she asked again this time someone answered

"Anna!" Mystique ran up to her daughter

"STAY AWAY FROM ME? WHO ARE YOU?WHO AM AH?" she fell to the floor crying while rocking herself back and forth.

Mystique walked up to her and hug her "its alright Anna its your mama"

"mama?" she looked up to see her mothers smiling face "mama what happening tah me?"

"you're a mutant, like me and Irene but don't worry we'll help you" she embraced her tighter.

Raven and Irene explained to Anna what a mutant was and how people feared and hated them so they decided to take her to the brotherhood, mystique took Anna with her to Bayville.

"Anna you have to think of a new name, this name will be your mutant name" Mystique said in front of the boarding house.

"hmmmm" she grinned a Chester cat grin "how bout Rogue" she turned to see her mothers face

"that's a great name, now you can't call me mom here you have to call me by my mutant name understand?"

"yea ah understand" they both smiled and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rogue**

**Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing never have and never will**

Rogue was now living with the brotherhood, Mystique told her about the x-men and how they we're their enemies.

_Bayville high first day_

The brotherhood are standing in front of their lockers.

"ok, do you see those dribs over there" Lance said as he points to a group of students not far from where they are standing.

Rogue looks at them, the first one she sees is a guy with short brown hair and red sunglasses _ah wonder why he's wearing sunglasses inside _she then looked at the girl next to him, she was tall with long red hair _ah have a feeling ah ain't gonna like her _next was a young black boy he looked like the youngest he also had a skateboard _skater nerd_ next was a short brunette girl _no comment_ last was a boy shorter then the first guy but taller then the skater boy, he had blue hair reaching down to his shoulders _is that his real hair color?_

"yea what about them?" Rogue asked as she turned to face him

"those are the x-geeks" Lance answered "the loser with the shades is Scott next to him is Jean she's the captain of the cheerleaders and of the soccer team and she ALWAYS gets straight A's"

"ah hate her already" Rogue commented and all the others laughed

"hahaha, yea so the guy next to her is Evan then there's Kitty and last is Kurt, got that" Lance continued

"yep" Rogue

"yo I bet no one can steal from any of them" Toad said joining the conversation

"bet ah can" Rogue said as she looked at the others

"no way you can, you need to be really fast and I'm the only fast one here" Pietro said as he stood next to her

"bet ya 20 bucks thaht ah can" she said with a Chester cat smile

They all bet $20 against her, after the bets were made they decided on what Rogue had to steal.

"ok you have to steal Jeans watch from right off her arm" Lance told her

"ok" Rogue said then headed for her prey

Rogue walks up to Jean with her school schedule in her hand " hey can ya help me ah'm new here and ah don't know where mah classes are?"

"oh sure" Jean smiled and took a look at her schedule, Jean then pointed out all her classes and gave her a few suggestions.

"thanks" _damn perfect bitch _Rogue smiled back and walked toward her first class, once she knew Jean was no longer looking at her she turned around and walked up to the brotherhood

"so?" Fred asked

Rogue pulls out the watch from her pocket along with a wallet "see" she said as she held it up to them

"NO WAY" Pietro yelled

"yo I can't believe we lost a bet" Toad said as he hit the palm of his hand to his forehead

"pay up" she said with her other hand up, they each gave her $20 each,_ easiest 80 bucks ah've ever made_ then she took the money out of the wallet and placed it in another wallet and throw the first one away

"yo why you got two wallets?" Toad asked then hopped to the garbage can and took the wallet out, he looked and inside was all of Jeans I.D.'s "wow she stole the watch and her wallet" the other brotherhood members were in shock and looked right at her.

"what?" she asked before walking to her class

_Xavier's Institute, the Prof office_

"hello everyone how was your day?" Prof asked

"well I lost my watch and wallet" Jean answered

"oh" _like I care _Prof turn to look at her "I'm so sorry to hear that, well lets start the meeting"

He pulled out a file "the brotherhood has a new member but we know very little about her, all we have is a photo and her mutant name is Rogue oh and Mystique is her mother"

They all gasped, then he pulled out the photo and passed it around, Jean gasped when she saw the photo.

"Professor I saw this girl at school today, she walked up to me and asked for help looking for her classes before my watch and wallet went missing" they all laughed at her even Scott and the Prof couldn't keep from laughing at her.

"HA dude she stole your watch and wallet" Evan said when he saw the confused look on her face.

"well at least we know a little more information about her, she is very good with her hands" Xavier said smiling as he looked at the others but they all stopped laughing and gave him the 'you dirty old man' look.

_At the League of evi oh I mean the brotherhood house_

Everyone was sitting in the living room when Mystique came in "Rogue how was your day at school?"

"hey why do you ask her but not us?" Toad asked jumping out of his chair

"one: its her first day and two: shes my daughter" Mystique glares at him

All he could say to that was "oh"

"lets see ah made $80 in a bet and stole $30 and watch" Rogue answered

"that's great" Mystique said with a smile

"yeah she stole from an x-men" said Lance

"even better" Mystique said with an even bigger smile on her face

_Her smiles always creped me out _Rogue thought

_Two weeks later_

Rogue spent the last two weeks stealing and playing pranks on the x-men and the brotherhood, the brotherhood had enough and decided to pull a prank on her. Rogue is in the shower when they make their move.

"ok let's do this" Pietro said all the others nodded, he ran up stairs and took all her stuff and stuffed it into her daffier bag and a gym bag, then he put them inside of the down stairs closet and waited.

20 minutes later Rogue walks out with only a towel on, she walks into her room and opens the wardrobe but there was nothing there, then she could hear laughing from down stairs.

"ah'm gonna kill'em" she said though her teeth as she headed for the stairs

She ran out of her room but ran into Mystique absorbing her.

_Mystique's memories A.K.A. a flashback _(everything in _"this"_ is talking and everything in _'this'_ is thought

_Irene walked up to Mystique "I had a vision"_

"_of what?" Mystique asked_

"_of a young girl in the woods alone, she will be a powerful mutant"_

"_perfect! If we get her that will put me on magneto's good list and he might promote me" 'and/or have sex with me'_

"_wait your going to use her" Irene_

"_yes and no, you said she was in the woods alone right?" Irene nodded "then we can offer her a home and take care of her"_

"_but your still using her"_

"_let's just go" Mystique walked out the door, after looking for an hour they finally found her "hello, are you lost?"_

"_yes" the little girl nodded_

"_is your family near by?" Irene asked_

"_ah have no family, ah….ah can't remember" she looked at the duo with a sad face_

'_score! if she can't remember it'll be easier to take her' "awww would you like to come with us, we don't live far from here" Mystique asked, the kid nodded 'perfect!' she picked her up "I'm Raven and this is Irene, do you remember your name?"_

"_Anna Marie" said Anna_

"_that's a beautiful name" said Irene as she padded Anna's head_

_End flashback_

"you…you used me" Rogue said as she glares at the unconscious woman in front of her, Rogue ran down stairs

They all started laughing harder when they saw her in just a towel, she walks up to Lance and slams him into the wall "WHERE IS MAH STUFF!" she yelled

"wow take it easy, we were just joking" Toad said in a scared voice

"AH DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME MAH STUFF!"

"it's in the closet"

She walks to the closet and found her stuff all packed up for her "good" she said then walks out the door.

She ran in the rain for what seemed like hours, she fell to her knees and smashed her fists into the cold, hard wet cement "WHY DOES MAH LIFE HAVE TAH SUCK SO MUCH!" tears threatened to come out _no remember what daddy always said, don't show your tears, wait why do ah care about what he says _she thought then she could hear a motorcycle coming her way but she didn't care _maybe it's better this way_.

The motorcycle stopped in front her and the driver got off, he walked in front of her "kid, ya okay?" he asked she shook her head 'no' he kneeled down at eye level and removed his helmet to reveal Logan.

"aren't ya one of thah x-men?" she asked looking at him "if ya came tah beat the crap out of meh then go ahead ah don't care anymore"

"I ain't here to hurt ya kid I just want to help" he said lifting his hand out to her

"help? But we're enemies" she looked at him confused

"ya never did nothing to me, ya just made the stupid diction to join the brotherhood plus ya look like ya can use the help and some clothes" she looked at him confused again at the last comment then she looked down and released she only had a towel on, she blushed

"ughhhh ah ran out after taking a shower" she told him

"o.k, so do ya need a ride home?" he asked

She shook her head slowly "ah don't have a home"

"what ya left the brotherhood" she nodded he sighed "well then I can take ya to the institute"

"but-"he interrupted her

"it don't matter I ain't leaving ya in the rain with no home to go to" Logan

"ok" he helped her up, took her bags and put them in the side bags of his motorcycle then handed her a helmet, they got on and drove off into the night.

**A.N: this is NOT a rogan but it will look that way in the next chapter remember he just wants to help. Oh and thanks to Rogueslove22 for this stories first review and for adding it to your story alert ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rogue**

**Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything as always ****L**

**A.N: like I said in the last chapter there will be moments in this chapter that look like Rogan moments but they aren't ok, please enjoy ^^**

After a few minutes they finally got to the mansions garage. Logan parked his bike then grabbed Rogue's gym bag, she grabbed her duffel bag and turned to him.

"ah can carry mah own bags" she lifted her free hand to get the gym bag

He just ignored her and walked in with Rogue not far behind

"ah said ah can-"Logan interrupted

"shhh do ya wanna wake the whole mansion" he whispered

She looked at the watch that she stole from Jean two weeks ago "but its only 10:45"

"well everyone goes tah bed early here"

"wow the brotherhood was right you guys are geeks" she whispered back

He glared at her for a moment "come on and shut ya trap" he said as he walks up the stairs.

They entered Logan's bed room and set the bags down in one of the corners "the bathrooms over there go change" Logan pointed to the bathroom, Rogue grabbed her PJ's and changed just as she was told.

_Wait a minute when do ah ever do what ah'm told, oh right he's got 6 metal claws tah rip me tah shreds with _Rogue thought

She walked out a minute later to see Logan shirtless "oh sorry kid guess ya don't want tah see a old shirtless guy like me" he said with a smirk, then put a shirt on

"so ah sleep on a couch or the floor?" Rogue asks

"nah you take the bed I'll sleep on the floor" he said as he sat on the floor

"no it's your bed ah'll take the floor" she says as she sits on the floor next to him

"damn kid why ya gotta be so stubborn"

"like ah said ah'll take the floor" Rogue

"bed"

"floor"

"bed"

"floor"

"bed"

"floor"

"bed"

"bed"

"floor and that's final" Logan yelled slash whispered

"great so ya take the bed" she said with a grin

"DAMN IT!"

"use your inside voice"

"that's it" Logan got up "now come here we'll both take the bed"

"aren't you a little old for me" she said

He glared at her for a minute _damn why can't I get mad at her _"kid you get under the sheets and I'll be over them"

"ok" she went under the sheet as he said and went to sleep

_Morning in the dinning room_

Everyone is sitting at the table eating breakfast, well almost everyone.

"hey where's like Mr. Logan" Kitty wondered out loud, everyone looked around confused

"Kurt would you please go to his room and check if he is alright?" Xavier asked

"are you crazy or something! Vhat if he kills me!" Kurt yelled in a scared tone

"he wouldn't kill you" Xavier _god damn it why are these kids so god damn annoying _

Kurt sighs "alright but if I die I vant to be buried in a cemetery in Germany got it" then he BAMF into Logan's room

Kurt was horrified at the site in Logan's room, he saw Logan in bed in his PJ's after freaking out for a good 2 minutes he saw Rogue from the brotherhood sleeping in the bed with Logan, she had her head and left hand on his chest and Logan had his left hand on the small of her back. _wow I had no idea Logan vas such a player_

Kurt takes out his cell phone and starts taking photos "this is going on facebook" he smiles and continues taking pics

A few minutes later Logan finally wakes up, Kurt takes one last photo then BAMF back to the dinning room to tell everyone

Logan tries to get up but can't, he looks down to see what was holding him from getting up, he sees her sleeping on him _what the hell, how did I get under the sheets and is she cuddling with me!_

He carefully got her off, then heads for the bathroom to take care of business and take a shower. He gets out 20 minutes later and sees that she's still sleeping _damn how much can the kid sleep, its already 10:30_

He goes down stairs to get himself some breakfast _kid better not wake up and start walking around before I tell everyone that she's here_

He gets to the dinning room and sees everyone laughing and looking at Kurt's phone

"wow like Mr. Logan I like had no idea you were such a like player" Kitty said as Logan walks in

"what?" he asks confused

"Logan I know you're a man with urges but don't bring them here and please get someone a little older shes still a minor" Ororo said joining the conversation

"wow Logan I didn't know you were a pedophile" Evan says laughing

"I ain't a pedohile, she ran away from the brotherhood and needed a place tah stay" Logan said trying to defend himself

"and you thought your bed was a good place for her to stay" Ororo says angrily

"no i was gonna sleep on the floor so she can take the bed but she was being stubborn saying that it was my bed so I should take it and she'd take the floor, plus when we got in bed she was under the sheets and I was over them" Logan

"but you vere under the sheets vhen I got there plus she vas all over you" Kurt

"it happened while we were sleeping"

"so you're a pedophile in your sleep?" Evan asks

"fuck you kid!" Logan glares at Evan

"Logan! Language!" Ororo said pointing her finger at him and glaring

"Logan where is she right now?" Xavier

"still sleeping, why?" Logan

"perhaps she would like to join us" Xavier answered

Logan grunts "fine I'll go wake her ass up" Logan grabs a beer before heading back to his room

He walks in and sees her still sleeping "what a fucking surprise" he walks up to the bed and pokes her to make sure shes alive, she moves so he pokes again and again and again

Her eyes fly open, she turns in the bed then kicks him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall, she gets up and walks to him

"AH DON'T LIKE GETTING WOKEN UP BEFORE AH'M READY TAH WAKE UP! GOT IT?" Rogue yells at the man who she just kicked into a wall

"what the hell kid I was being nice and let you sleep in my bed and try to wake you up for breakfast and this is how ya treat me" Logan says still in pain

"do you have coffee?" she asks completely forgetting to thank him or apologue for kicking him

"yeah" Logan *cough* "crap you kick hard"

"yay coffee!" she says with a big smile

_Holy shit this is the first time I see her smile and shes smiling for fucking coffee_ Logan thought he got up and led her to the kitchen

"welcome Rogue, I was wondering if you'd like to join us as an x-men?" Xavier asks with a smile

"ok" Rogue says as she gets a cup of coffee, she sits down and notices everyone staring at her "what?"

"how can we trust you, you could be spying on us for the brotherhood" Scott said as he glares at her

"ah don't care if ya trust me or not"

"hey is that my watch?" Jean points at the stolen watch on Rogue's wrist

Rogue takes it off and hands it to her "yep, I stole it for a bet which ah won $80 from"

"wait! You won $80 just for staling a watch?" Evan asks

"yep, easiest $80 ah've ever made" Rogue said then sipped her coffee

"easiest? So you've like stolen before?" Kitty

"yep, ah stole lots when ah was living on the streets of Mississippi"

"wait! But I like thought Mystique was like your mother?"

"yeah mah adoptive mother, she adopted me when ah was 7"

"but Mystique is a bitch, why would she decide to grew a heart and adopt ya?" Logan

"well at first ah actually thought she was being nice but ah found out thah real reason last night, thahts why a ran away"

"vhat was the real reason?" Kurt

"she just wanted tah use me so Magneto will give her a promotion for taking me in early, she knew thaht ah was gonna be in the woods thaht day and she knew ah was gonna be a mutant" Rogue said angrily

"that like totally sucks but don't like worry we won't like use you" Kitty

"can ya go through a sentence without saying 'like' all the tahme?"

"sorry can't like help it"

"Rogue you will be sharing a room with Kitty so I suggest you get use to her" Xavier announced

"ah have tah share a room in this BIG mansion?" she said with hands stretched out

"yes" Xavier answered, Rogue sighed

"come on like roomie I'll like show you around" Kitty said with a huge smile and grabs Rogue's arm

"save me" She whispered to the others but no one wanted to

During the tour the girls kept getting lost so they decided to stop the tour and try to find their room

"how can ya get lost? Don't ya live here?" Rogue said angrily to the small brunette

"like sorry I like still get like lost sometimes" Kitty says with an apologetic tone

"if ya still get lost why'd ya offer?" Rogue still angry

"I was like trying to be like nice since we're like roomies now, and as a like roomie you should like be nicer to me" Kitty

"one: ah don't have tah be nice tah ya thaht isn't a rule and two: stop saying 'like' you're giving me a headache" Rogue says as she walks away

"like wait up" Kitty ran up her "being nice to a like roomie is a like rule"

"its not a rule"

"yes it is, its like an officer rule of all romies"

"have you ever had a roommate before?"

"like no"

"then how do ya know its an officer rule?"

"I like just know and like we have to follow rules like epically you"

"why epically me?"

"because like no one here like likes you, epically when you like steal from them"

"ah can't help it"

"what do you like mean you can't like help it?"

"ah'm a kleptomaniac ah can't do anything about it"

"what's a like klepto what ever it is?" Kitty asks staring at Rogue with a confused look on her face

"who's a kleptomaniac?" Jean asks as she walks toward the girls with Ororo walking with her

"like Rogue is, so like what is it?" Kitty asks again but before Rogue can answer

"you're a kleptomaniac?" Ororo asks with a concern look on her face Rogue nodded to the question

"so that's why you're always stealing" Jean

"WHAT IS LIKE A KLEPTOMAINAC?" Kitty asks for the third time

"a kleptomaniac is a person who can't stop themselves from stealing, when they see something interesting they just have tah steal it, got it?" Rogue explained

"ohh so does that like mean you're like always going to like steal from me?"

"thaht depends, is your stuff pink?"

"like yes"

"then ah ain't gonna steal it, ah hate pink" Rogue said crossing her arms

"well that's like good"

"we should tell the others so they don't get mad at you and you should return everything that you've stolen " Ororo tells her

Rogue retches into her back pocket and pulls out an object "like this?"

"hey isn't that like that thing the prof has on his desk so people can like know his name?" Kitty asks as she looks at the object

"yes it is" Jean answers

"how'd you like get it I was like watching you the whole like time?" Kitty asks in shook, the other two does the same

"ah got it when ya went tah thah bathroom"

"I was like only in there for like a minute, there's like no way you could have like taken it"

"ah'm a very fast runner plus why do ya think ah was out of breath when ya got back?"

"I like didn't even like notice" the three girls laughed at how dense Kitty is

After laughing for a minute or two they headed for the prof office to return what was stolen and to tell everyone about Rogue

**A.N: thanks to Rogueslove22 and ****scott has a pole up his ass**** for reviewing and for adding this story to your alert list and thanks to AlicesMaddHatter and ****idontwritejustliketoread ****for also adding this story to your alert list hope ya'll enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rogue**

**Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it**

After arriving at the prof office, he held a meeting to tell everyone

"wait! So your a klepto?" Logan asked in disbelieve

"yep" Rogue said with a smile

"are you serous?" Evan asked

"yep" Rogue

"Professor we can't let a kleptomaniac in the x-men" Scott said with a winy voice

"Scott, just because she is a kleptomaniac doesn't mean she won't make a good x-men" _damn Scott why do you ALWAYS have to be a winy bitch, he's just lucky I don't replace him with the Emo or is she Goth hmmmmm whatever I wonder would she make a good leader, well the quiet ones are always the best_

"ok kid hand over EVERY thing ya stole" Logan said with his hand held out

She picks up her backpack and starts rummaging though it, she pulls out 7wallets, 5 watches, Scott's car keys and some of Logan's tools

"you've only been here for an hour in a half and you've already stolen everyone wallets, watches, Scott's keys and are those MY TOOLS!" Logan shouted the last part

"ah like tools " she said with an innocent face and tone

"NEXT TIME ASK" Logan yelled

"ah'm sorry" she said with sad tone

He then hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and slide his hand down his face _damn kid gonna be the end of me_ he sigh "sorry for yelling or whatever, just ask next time"

"OK" she said with a big smile

Then a man randomly walks in "excuse me but is this the principals office?" his got short brown hair, a good looking face and he's wearing a plain black t-shirt, jeans and black boots

"ummm actually I'm the head master, Charles Xavier " Xavier answered "so can I help you mister-"

"Wade, Wade Wilson a.k.a Deadpool" Wade put his arm round Rogue's shoulder "your sectary called, I'm here for the parent-teacher conference"

"sectary?Parent-teacher conference?" Xavier asked confused as was everyone else in the room except for Rogue and Wade that is

Wade looked at Rogue "yes, I know what you did Rogue and I'm VERY disappointed in you, starting fights and stealing at school, for shame, I knew I shouldn't have fucked the Devil's daughter but nooooo I did it anyway and then I got a Evil, Mischievous daughter, what do you have to say to that Missy?" Wade said as he crossed his arms

Rogue dropped down to her knees and starts to rub her eyes as if she was crying "ah'm *sniff* sorry papa" she looked up at him then at the other x-men "but they started it" she said as she pointed at them

"oh they DID, did they" Wade pulled out a whip with spikes in one hand and a butcher knife in the other "well then we'll have ta teach them a lesson" he said with an EVIL smirk

They all got really scared even Logan, they're eyes were as wide as dinner plates, Scott was so scared he wet himself, yeah I know the guy with the optic blasts in his eyes wet himself out of fear

Rouge and Wade looked at him for a moment and then bust out into laughter, they laughed so hard tears flowed down they're faces and they had to hold they're sides from the pain of laughing so hard

"ah HAHAHAHAHA can't HAHAHHAHA believe HAHAHHAHAHA the all mighty HAHAHAHAHA leader of the x-men wet himself HAHAHAHAHAHA" Rogue fell to the floor from laughing so much

"I know HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Wade

They all looked at Scott and started laughing too, after laughing at Scott they all remembered about Wade

"are you like really going to like *gulp* hurt us?" Kitty asks in a scared tone

"of course" Wade said with a smile

Rogue pulled out a gun then shot Wade in the head, everyone gasped

"don't worry ya'll he's OK" Rogue said with a smirk

Then Wade stood up and glared at her for a moment then threw his hands up and smiled a great big Deadpool smile "great job Roguey, I didn't suspect a thing, I've taught you well"

Everyone looked at them with complete shook "sorry everyone but Uncle Wade really wanted to prank you guys" Rogue said looking at the others

After an hour of Rogue and Wade laughing and making fun of everyone for being scared especially Scott, it was time for Wade to leave, they said they're goodbyes and Wade left dressed like a pirate and started singing pirate songs as he walked

"so ya'll like mah Uncle Wade?" Rogue asked but instead of an answer she just got a lot of death glares "aww come on ya now ya liked him" still nothing but glares, so she gave up and walked to her room to unpack

she finally finished unpacking when the prof started to talk to her in her mind

_**Rogue it is time for dinner, oh and Kitty is the one who cooked Tonight**_

"Kitty? Does Kitty normally cook?"

_**no, you see we all take turns cooking dinner each night and since your the newest member you cook the day after Evan which is after Kitty, do you understand?**_

"ah guess"

_**good oh and Kurt and I will not be joining you tonight**_

"why not?"

_**ummm because...i promised Kurt i'd ummmmmm**_ _**help him with his homework, right I promised to help him with homework**_

"really, then why do ya sound lahke ya just made it up"

_**ummm sorry gotta go bye!**_

"thaht was weird, why is everyone in this mansion so god damn weird?" she asked herself then headed for the dinning room__

Rogue got to the dinning room but thought it was odd that Logan, Kitty and herself were the only ones there

"wheres everyone else?" she asked the other two

"well like Scott and Jean like went to a like party, Ororo and like Evan went to the like movies and like Kurt is like with the Professor but they like didn't tell me like why they were like missing like dinner oh and I like hope you two like, like pasta I like made plenty

"AGHHHHH MAH EARS..."Rogue fell to the floor in pain "tah...many...likes...one...sentence...15...likes...THAH HORROR...THAH HORROR" she yelled as she rocked herself back and forth

"damn kid ya sure do know how ta overreact" Logan said as he helped her into the chair next to him

After a few minutes Rogues ears stopped bleeding from too many likes in one sentence ('like' a Goth worst enemy) Kitty started serving the food when Logan turn to Rogue and started whispering into her ear

"hey kid I thought someone woulda warned ya" He whispered

"warn me about what?" she whispered back

"half-pint over there ain't a good cooker, last person who tried her cooking ending up in a coma"

"pufff yea right" Rogue picked up a fork and dug it into the plate of pasta Kitty put in front of her

"its your funeral kid" Rogue just ignored him and ate a fork full of pasta and passed out

She woke up and looked around and noticed she was in the med-bay, then she looked beside her and saw Logan sitting there with a bucket in his hands

"what happ-"before she could finish she felt really really sick, so Logan passed her the bucket, she grabbed it as fast as she could and started barfing into it like there was no tomorrow

"i told ya not ta eat it and now ya got food poisoning, well at least its the weekend so ya won't miss school" Logan said as he rubbed her back to make her feel better, which didn't work

_in some random metal doom-like secret base_

Three young teenage mutant ninja turtles oh I mean teenage mutants (my bad) walks into a metal office and when I say metal I mean EVERYTHING is made out of metal, even the man behind the metal desk is covered in metal armor (a little obsessed much)

"good you imbeciles are here, lets start Shall we" said the metal maniac behind the desk

"yea lets, why we here Mags?" said the teenager with brown hair and red on black eyes

"Gambit how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call my that, i'am Magneto remember it" Magneto said glaring at him

"can we call you almighty lord of everything metal magneto then?" the Aussie teenager with spiky orange hair asked

"no Pyro, you may not, why are you such idiots" Magneto

"that is not nice to say comrade" said the big Russian

"who ever said I was nice, now shut up or i'll torture one of your family members" Magneto said as he held out a cell phone (to call one of his men to harm his family)

the Russian stayed quiet but all three of them thought the same thing _Ass hole_

"good, now I want you three to enroll into Bayville high and find out everything you can on the x-men" magneto finally told them, damn why couldn't he just say that at the beginning

"but ain't dat de brotherhoods job?" Gambit

"yes but they are weak, spineless pussies who can't do anything right"

"oh so does that mean ya like us better then them mate" Pyro said with a smile as he played with his lighter

"you are better but I don't like any of you"

"awww yah break dis cajuns heart Mags" Gambit says with his hand over his heart

"JUST SHUP UP AND GO PACK!" Magneto yelled

the trio ran out of the office and headed for they're own rooms to pack

**A.N: yay Remy is finally here, will he remember Rogue, will Rogue ever get better, and did the professor really help Kurt with his homework FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE, I MEAN CHAPTER OF THIS FAN FIC DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rogue**

**Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the idea and most of the story line, oh and grampa Max is mine too**

_Sunday morning in the dinning room_

Everyone is enjoying they're breakfast, well almost everyone, Rogue is still in the Med-lab after she got food poisoning from the dinner Kitty made last night

"man Kitty it vas only her first day and you already tried to kill her" Kurt said as looked in Kitty's direction

"its like not my fault, maybe she like got food poisoning from like lunch" Kitty said trying to defend herself

"half-pint she didn't even have lunch, she was unpacking remember" Logan said joining the conversation

"then maybe she like got food poisoning from like not having lunch"

they all just stared at her, then Logan said "how can ya get FOOD POISONING from NOT eating"

"like I don't know"

Kurt stood up and washed his dishes and on his way out "i'm going to check on her now" he left and the others tried to explain what food poisoning was to Kitty

He opened the door to the med-lab and saw her sleeping there peacefully but not for long

_Rogues dream also a flash back from before she ran away_

"_Anna ah saw you hesitating before shooting thaht guy last night, now tell papa wat was running around your head?" Owen (Rogues dad) asked_

"_nothin" Anna replied_

"_really cause thah guy thaht drove ya home thah night ya killed the head of the police force (the night she met Remy) said he saw ya talking ta thaht thief from New Orleans son"_

"_we just talked papa" Anna said as she looked up at him_

"_yeah but he's dangerous, his family has been trying ta destroy our family for years them and thah assassins from New Orleans, and your the most important person ta me and our family, without you they're won't be an heir to inherit this guild of ours after ah'm gone"_

"_wait so ya just want ta use me ta continue this stupid guild!" Anna yelled then ran to her room_

"_Anna sweetie ya know ah didn't mean it lahke thaht!" he yelled as he ran after her_

_'ah'll make sure ah'm never used again, ah'll run away lahke Remy told me tah'_

_end of the dream_

Rogue jumped up out of bed with tears following down her face, which sacred Kurt who was standing next to the bed

"Rogue are you alright" Kurt asked a little stunned to see her crying

she dropped to her knees as more tears came, Kurt ran up to her held her in his arms (aww brother-sister moment)

"it is okay Rogue I am here"

"thanks Kurt"

"now vhat happened?"

"memory from mah past, ah...ah don't want ta talk about it"

"i understand, I am here for you vhen ever you need me"

"thanks again Kurt" he held her tighter and stayed that way for a few minutes, then Rogue started feeling sick again and ran out of his hands for the bucket

They spent the rest of the time talking about lots of different things, like how they both like to play pranks on people and about where they used to live before moving to Bayville and lots of other things

_The next day Monday morning_

Everyone was enjoying they're breakfast till Logan came in dragging in the still sick Rogue with him

"Logan leave Rogue in bed she still sick" Ororo

"shes been resting all of yesterday so she should be fine by now plus shes gotta go ta school" Logan said still dragging Rogue

Rogue grabbed his arm to get him to let her go but she forgot she wasn't wearing gloves, so she absorbed him, she got up after he fell to the floor unconscious

"wow his healing factor works fast" Rogue said then walked to the fridge and grabbed one of Logan's beers

"hey aren't you underage?" Evan asks

she just glared and growled at him then walked out to get ready for school

"did she just acted like Logan would?" Ororo asked looking at the Professor

"well it looks like we learned something new about her powers" Xavier said, all the other just waited to see if he would say another dirty joke like the last time he used that line but he didn't

After everyone got ready for school they all hope into Scott's car expect Rogue because she didn't want to be cramped up with all the others so she stole Logan's bike instead

_At school_

"i like can't like believe you like stole Logan's bike" Kitty said as she walked with Kurt and Rogue to class

"yea do you have a death vish?" Kurt asks worried that Logan well hurt her or give her extra DR practice in the mornings

"lahke ah care, he knows he can't do anything ta me all ah gotta do is touch him and he's down" Rogue reassured them

They got to class and sat next to eachother when a teacher walked in

"is Rogue here?" she asked

"like Rogue what did you like do this time?" Kitty whispered

"nothing, ah haven't stolen anything today other then your wallet" Rogue whispered back

"then like what do they like want? Wait you like stole my wallet"

"ummm sorry" Rogue handed her her wallet back and followed the teacher outside of another room

The teacher opens the door and tells Rogue to get in, when she was inside the door closed behind her, she looked up to see two familiar faces, the first was an old guy who looked like he was in his 60's, he was dressed in a black and red suit behind him was a young woman around Rogues age, she was dressed all in black

Once Rogue saw these two she got down, her right knee on the floor, her left foot firm on the floor, left knee bent upwards, right hand in a fist on floor in front of her right knee, left hand on her left knee and her head facing down in a show of respect

"good, it looks lahke you still remember thah old ways Anna" the old man said as he saw her bow down to him "it is very good ta see you again"

"its good ta see you again tah grampa Max" she looked up to see his smiling face

The girl behind him ran up to Rogue and gave a big hug "i hope ya haven't forgotten your best friend have ya"

"of course not how can a ever forget you"

"oh and guess what i'm a mutant too my mutant name is blindspot and I heard you go by Rogue now" said blindspot

"yea ah do, whats your powers?"

"i can steal peoples memories and I know all about your powers, and since our powers are so similar we can probably touch" blindspot leans in and kisses Rogue's cheek

"it..it work" Rogue said with a smile

Grampa cleared his throat to get the girls attention, so Rogue ran up to him and gave him a big hug

"Anna ah want you ta join us" Grampa

"ah...ah can't ah just can't" Rogue said looking down

"ah understand how ya feel but ah'm not ya papa and ah won't put you though what he did you"

"but-"

"please Rogue we can be a family again, and its not like we kill anybody that'll pay us to kill like your dad, we kill bad people, people who kill for pleasure, people who rape others, we don't kill anyone for paying a bill late, and plus killing is in your blood " blindspot interrupted

"but its still killing" Rogue argued

"yea but for the right reasons, plus you can still live here at that mansion, we'll just give you jobs on weekends" blindspot

"ya don't have'ta decide now, heres mah number call me anytime even if ya just want ta talk" grampa says handing Rogue a card, then walks out the door with blindspot

_let's see what are the pros and cons_

PROS:

_ah get ta kill again_

_ah can stay here_

_ah get ta kill again_

_ah get ta work with grampa and blindspot_

_ah get ta kill again_

_ah've been going crazy ta kill again ok_

CONS:

_what if thah x-men find out_

_what if they kick me out_

_well thahts all ah got for the cons_

Rogue gets up and walks back to class

"hey like Rogue what was that like about" Kitty asks when Rogue got back

"nothin"

"aghhh like come on you can like tell me"

"lahke ah said it was nothin, they just wanted ta make sure ah moved into thah institute"

"oh like ok"

she spends the rest of her classes thinking about it, finally she gets to her favorite class French, even though she learned French as a kid along with a few other languages, but she wanted to brush up on it

The teacher walks in with a young man with short brown hair and sunglasses on

_hmmm he looks familiar, he's pretty cute tah and ah wonder why he's wearing sunglasses _Rogue thought as she looked at him

"Bonjour class" Teacher

"Bonjour" the class

"now today we have a new student, his name is Remy LeBeau"

"Bonjour Remy" the class

_no no no no no no, it can't be the same Remy LeBeau from when ah was a kid, not thah Remy LeBeau thaht got me ta run away, deferentially not thah Remy LeBeau ah had mah first kiss with _Rogue started freaking out especially since he looks a lot like the same Remy she met 8 years ago except he was older

"lets see, oh you can sit next to Rogue over there, she is the one with auburn hair with two white stripes in it" she pointed at Rogue

_wow tat femme is really belle, she also looks familiar _Remy thought as he walked up to her, bowed then sat down

"Remy thinks yer really belle mon Chere" he said as he stared at her "does Remy know yo?"

"no and ah'm not your 'dear' swap rat" She said as she glared at him _damn who else from mah past is gonna show up_

"swap rat, oh Chere we just met an' yo already gave moi a cute nickname, i got it yo mon river rat"

"ah ain't a rat!" she snapped at him

"awww com' on Chere be nice te moi" he said with a pout

"no and whats with the sunglasses?"

he pulls his sunglasses down so she can get a better look, she gasped when she saw his red-on-black eyes

"wow they're beautiful" Rogue said as she looked at them in amazement

"which one? Remy or moi eyes?" Remy said with a seductive smile

but she just ignored him, when class was over she practically ran to Logan's bike unfortunately for Rogue he followed her

"hey Chere nice bike can Remy go fer a ride wit ye"

"no and it ain't mahn"

"oh so ye stole it"

"no ah...ah'm just borrowing it"

"sure ye are" he said with a smirk

she got on the bike and got home as fast as she could

**A.N: I hope you all liked that, there will be more Romyness in the next chapter** **oh and blindspot is from the comics so you can look her up to see what she looks like and grampa Max is my made up character if you want to know more about his description just ask me in a review ^^ **

**Important read **

**I will be on vacation for two weeks so I wont be able to update for a while please don't come after me with pitch forks and torches, that means you Scott has a pole up his ass**

**thank you for wasting your time reading this ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rogue**

**Ch.6**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it, I mean come on you guys obviously know I don't x-men Evolution, but I hope I get it for my next b-day, if not just Rogue and Remy will be fine**

Rogue finally made it back to the mansion, unfortunately she almost crashed into Logan but when she missed she jump off the bike and yelled "SAFE!"

to bad for Rogue because Logan grabbed the back of the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards him

"ya ain't safe for long kid, now why'd ya steal my bike?" Logan asked while still holding her so she can't run away

"one: ah like motorcycles, two: ah had no ride ta school and three: ah still had you running around in mah head and you wanted ta ride your bike" Rogue explained

"what'da mean you had no ride to school, you coulda gotten a ride in Scott's car"

"are ya crazy? Theres only 5 seats in thaht car theres no way ah would've fit, plus none of them lahke me anyway"

"what do ya mean, they do like ya kid"

"what thah hell have you been smoking and can have some?" Rogue asks while lifting her hand up to him

he raised an eyebrow "you get extra DR practice with me for stealing my bike"

"DR? Why doesn't any one tell me anything?" Rogue yelled so Logan explained what DR practice is

"oh" then she went up to her room to go get ready for DR, unknowing to her there was someone watching her as she changed clothes

she finally made it to the sub-level but got lost (3 times) "where thah hell is the damn Danger Room?" She yelled then fell in a dramatic pose

"Rogue are you okay?" asks Ororo

"no ah keep getting lost, will it kill them ta put up maps with little arrows ta tell you you are here" Rogue ranted

"that is a good idea but this isn't a mall, so where are you trying to go?"

"the Danger Room"

"oh well it's right behind you" Ororo said as she pointed to a door that says 'Danger Room' in big letters

"are you serious" Rogue looked at the door in shock "how did ah not notice that!" (especially since she passed it 3 times)

The doors open and Logan sees Storm holding Rogues hand and leading her in as if she was a 5 year old

"your late! What happened?" Logan said

"ah...well...ya see...ah gotta a little-" Rogue said while still in shock about not finding the door

"she got lost" Storm answered for her "so you better not scold her for being late"

"fine i'll let it slid this ONCE! Got it" she nodded "ok lets get started, I have ta find out your strengths and weaknesses so come at me with everything ya got" Logan said as he took his stance

Rogue took her stance _now what would be a good way ta take him down, hmmmm ah'll charge at him first and see what his reaction is_ so she charged at him but at that moment the worst possible thing to happen in a fight happen to her, she got distracted, a image of Remy and her kissing when they were kids appeared in her head and the next thing she knew she was on the floor

"kid ya gotta stay focus" Logan said helping her up

but 'that' image kelp coming back, after getting beaten 10 times Logan thought it was time for a break then Kitty came in to check on Rogue

"are you like ok?"

"yea ah'm fahne" _damn thaht swamp rat_

"oh like here your like cell phone was like ringing in your like locker" Kitty handed her the phone

Rogue looked at her missed calls, she got 3 missed calls from 'mon amour' _my love? Who thah hell is thaht?_

"oh and like i had no idea you had like a boyfriend Rogue" Kitty said while looking at Rogue with a big smile

"boyfriend?" Rogue looked at the brunette confused

"yeah you like have pictures of him like all over your phone"

Rogue looked at her phone and found a bunch of pictures of Remy and some of them were of him shirtless _how thah hell did he-_ her phone started to ring

"answer it quick kid so we can go again" Logan yelled

she answered it "hello"

"_hi Chere" _Remy

"you! How'd ya get mah phone number and take all those pictures?

"_its easy, Remy took yer phone in class when ya won't looking"_

"ya damn thieving rat"

"_you know ya like it Chere, so you wanna com' over to moi place an' hav' some fun"_

"what!" _ah can't believe he just asked me thaht_

"_oh com' on Chere you know want te see moi naked"_

silence

"_so Remy take tat as a yes?"_

"NO!"

She decided to just hang up instead of waiting for him to say something back and then walked over to Logan and took her fighting stance against him again

"ya sure your ready this time kid?" Logan asks

"more then ready" she said, this time she was mad, really, really mad

She charged at Logan again but this time Logan ended up on the floor _if only thaht was Remy crying on thah floor_

After she beat Logan he let her leave so she went to room, when she got there there was a bouque of red roses on her bed, she picked them up and a playing card fell out " thah Two of Hearts?" she looked at the back which had a sticky note that said 'love Gambit' on it "Gambit? Ah wonder who thaht is"

She placed the card in a little box under her bed and put the roses in a vase then she took a shower and went to bed

She woke up in the middle of the night where she heard a strange sound, she looked to the side of her bed to see none other then Remy LeBeau

"how'd you get in here ya swamp rat, how'd ya know where ah live?"

"i've been watching yo fer a while Anna" he said as he sat on her bed

"how! How'd ya-"

"Remy ain't a idiot Chere, now how bout we start from where we left off 8 years ago" he said with a seductive smile then he lend in to kiss her but she moved around and struggled to much

"GET AWAY!" she yelled as she tried to punch him "GET OUT OR THAH X-MEN WILL-"

"will wat? Sorry but da x-men aren't comin" he said with an evil grin

"what...what did you do to them?" she asks afraid to find out

"lets jus' say da won't be waking up anytime soon" he lend in again but this time he was able to kiss her

"mah...mah powers, how come they didn't work" Rogue says in shock

"oh de were jus' gettin in da way of our fun" he said as he ripped his clothes off "now yo turn Chere, ya need help gettin out of yer P.J.'S?" he started to reach out to grab her shirt but she woke up

_what thah... was thaht just a dream? _She looked around and sighed when she saw that the only other person in the room with her was her roommate Kitty _great now how am ah going ta get back ta sleep?_

After laying there for a few minutes she finally fell back to sleep

**A.N: yea I know this was a short chapter sorry I promise the next one will be longer, so what do you guys and girls think, please REVIEW ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rogue**

**Ch.7**

**DISCLAIMER:still own nothing but the story :(**

Rogues alarm went off which means she has to get her ass up and get ready for DR, she turned in her bed and slammed the stupid device to turn it off

"if ah ever meet thah guy thaht invented alarm clocks ah'll kill him" she growled as she got out of bed, she walks to the bathroom then walks out a few minutes later and heads to her wardrobe and pulls out her uniform

After she got dressed she woke Kitty up so she can get ready too, they headed down to the danger room 20 minutes later (Kitty took forever to fix her hair). Today in the danger room they were spearing with a partner, Rogues partner was Kitty so she won every match and loved it she hadn't speared like that since she was an assassin and she missed it.

After DR Rogue grabbed her phone and started to dial a surden phone number

ring...ring..._ "hello"_

"hey gramps"

"_oh Anna, how are ya?"_

"ah'm fahne, ah...ah want ta accept your offer"

"_thahts great but are ya sure?"_

"yea am sure"

"_alright ah'll talk ta ya later mah little skunk"_

"ok bye"

"_bye"_

Rogue hung up and started getting ready for school

She got to school in a good mood but that quickly changed when she got to her first class, she sat in her usual seat in the back and had a feeling something was about to happen, at that moment none other then Remy LeBeau walks in, hands a sheet of paper to the teacher, took it back after she was done looking at it and went to take the seat next to Rogue

she glared at him _why thah hell is 'he' here_ she thought then he handed her the sheet of paper he showed to the teacher, she looked at it and her glare changed to shock, she looked at him then the paper

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO he has thah same schedule as me_ she stayed in shock for all her classes in till lunch

Rogue walks out to the courtyard with Remy hot on her heels

"Chere Remy made lunch fo' us, Remy make it special" Remy said with a grin

Rogue didn't have to turn and look at him to know he was grinning _ah gotta think of something_ she thought

"so Chere where yo wanna sit, at a table, under da trees or on Remy's lap"

she stopped and turns around "hey Remy can ya go buy me a soda?"

he raised an eyebrow "yo non getting' rid of Remy dat easily"

"ah ain't trying ta get rid of ya, ah just want a soda and ah thought you were a gentlemen so you'd be nice and get it"

"yo just escape when Remys gone"

"escape where? There aren't many hidin places around here"

"yo can jus' skip and leave da school"

"no, French is mah favorite class ah ain't gonna skip cause a you"

he thought about it and knew she was right "ok Chere Remy will get yo soda, wait right here" he walks into the school to get to the vending machines

Rogue stays in that same spot for two minutes then leaves to find a hiding place _tables, no, classroom, no_ she got close to the table where the other x-men were siting at (they didn't notice her) then she looked at the trees near the table, she grinned an evil grin _perfect _and climb up one of the trees closes to the table

Three minutes later Remy walks around looking for Rogue, he walks up to the x-mens table hoping she'd be there but she wasn't, he looked at them for a minute they all look back at him

"hav' yo seen mon belle Chere, she shorter then moi, she got auburn hair with deux white stripes in it, greenish grey eyes an' ivory skin?"

"that like sounds a lot like, like Rogue" said the petite brunette

"oui hav' yo seen her?"

"like sorry I like haven't" Kitty took a close look at his face "like hey aren't you Rogue's like boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND?" the rest of the table said in union

"like yea, I like saw a bunch of like shirtless pictures of him like in her phone"

they all looked at her in disbelief

"oui, she's Remy's girlfriend, Remy was so sad when she mov' away dat Remy mov' here too, ta be with her" Remy answered

up in the tree Rogue was not happy to hear that "SWA-" she stopped herself hoping no one heard her

Remy looked at the tree for a minute then at Kitty's tray "can I borrow dat apple?"

"like sure"

he picked it up and put it close to his mouth to take a bit out of it but instead he trow it at the tree, the others looked at the tree, once it got lost in the branches they saw someone jump out of the tree to evade being hit with the apple, they (the person in the tree) jumped down and landed on there feet, the occupants of the table looked closer and noticed that it was Rogue that jumped out of the tree

Rogue walks up to Remy and glares daggers at him "boyfriend mah ass"

"aww com' on Chere ye know yo like moi" he said with a grin plastered on his face

"ah hate ya, plus we just met yesterday"

"fin' but yo will be Remy's, now lets go hav' lunch I got yer soda" he said while holding it out to her

she snatched it away and sat under the tree she was hiding in and of course he followed like a pet dog following his master

He placed his book bag in between them and pulled out a blanket then he placed it on the ground, he reached into the bag again but this time he pulled out an assortment of containers filled with good old southern styled meals and some plates

"hope yo enjoy it, Remy made it special" Remy said with yet another grin

"did ya spike any of this?" Rogue asks crossing her arms across her chest

Remy put his hand on the left side his chest (where his heart is) "dat hurt Chere, Remy never do dat ta his river rat" he feigned hurt

She picked up one of the containers and pulled out some fried chicken, placed it on her plate and offered some to Remy

"oh thanks Chere, here try dis cornbread" he said holding out the container with the cornbread in it

Rogue took a slice "thanks Rems" she said with a small smile (but still a smile) and took a bite "wow its delicious"

"thanks Chere Remy made it himself"

"ah didn't know you can cook so good"

"oh its nothin' I bet yo can cook pretty well yo'self"

"yea but not this good"

They continued they're conversation as they ate they're lunch happily

**A.N: yea I know short chapter again compared to my others, but I promise the next one will be longer, hope you guys and girls enjoyed and don't forget to review, I like your reviews ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Rogue**

**Ch.8**

**A.N: sorry this took me a week my school started last week so it'll take longer then normal for me to get these chapters done but I promise it WON'T take me a month**

**disclaimer: not even going to say it * man from Marvel walks up to me with a gun pointed at my head * **

**man "say it!"**

**me "but-"**

**man "i said say it!"**

**me "ok ok, I don't own x-men or anything Marvel related, that good?"**

**man "yes" *he walks into the shadows ***

**me "man Marvel really hates me" *looks around destroyed room * sigh "well on with the show" **

Scott ran down stairs and stopped in front of Logan and looked around "hey Logan have you seen Rogue?"

"no, what she do this time?" Logan grunted

"she stole my History book"

"why would she steal that?"

"remember she's a kleptomaniac"

"yea but she only takes interesting things"

silence

"no I haven't seen her" Logan 

Scott runs up stairs to continue his search

_In the library_

Rogue, Jean, Kurt, and Evan were siting in the library doing homework

Jean was in a seat in the middle of the table, across from her was Kurt, next to him was Evan and 4 seat away from Jean was Rogue (really big table)

Rogue was doing her History homework while dieing of boredom

Kurt looked up at Jean "i'm stuck again" he said while handing his math homework over to Jean

"Kurt it's very simple you just move this over here, divide this with that, multiply this, bring that down, add this and subtract it then divide it with Pi" Kurt looks at her with a confused look on his face "do you understand?"

"pie? I vant some pie, can I have some pie?" Kurt asks

"no Kurt! I said Pi as in 3.14 not the pie you eat!" Jean explain

"awww I vant to eat pie"

"sorry Kurt we don't have pie"

"i want pie now too" Evan said looking up at them

"well since Rogue is making dinner tonight (A.N: Saturday Kitty made dinner, Sunday Evan made dinner and on Monday was Rogues turn but Kitty felt bad for poisoning her so she took Rogues night, but everyone wanted to know how Rogue cooks so she's cooking tonight) maybe she can make some for dessert"

Kurt got happy and jumped out of his chair then ran to Rogue

"Rogue! Rogue! Rogue!" he said jumping up and down "can you make pie for dessert!" she didn't answer she didn't even look at him

"hello Rogue, are you ignoring me!"

silence

"ROGUE!"

more silence

he pokes her with one of his fuzzy fingers, Rogue looks at him then removes the ear phones from her ears

"what?" Rogue asks

he looked at her wide eyed and jaw dropped "you vere listening to music zhe vhole zime!"

"yea, ah always listen ta music when ah'm doing boring homework, it keeps me from falling asleep"

his eyes were still wide "vhatever, I vas asking if you could make pie for dessert?"

"sure, what kind?"

"really, YES! ok lets see... oh how bout apple" he said after remembering about lunch and how Remy threw a apple at Rogue

"ok, anything else?"

"no, THANKS!" he said with a gigantic smile and ran back to his seat to continue to bother Jean with his homework

A few moments later Scott walks in

"ROGUE THERE YOU ARE! GIVE ME BACK MY HISTROY BOOK!" Scott yelled

Rogue just sat there not even looking at him

"ROGUE!"

silence

"ROGUE STOP IGNORING ME!" Scott continued to yell

He grabbed her chair, moving it so she'd face him, she looked at him a minute then pulled the ear phones out of her ears again

"what?" Rogue asks again

"YOU STOLE MY HISTORY BOOK!" Scott yelled glaring at our southern bell

she just glared back at him which made him take a few steps back

"hand it over I know you have it" he said shaking

"ah don't have it!" she retorted

"yes you do! Your the only one who could have stolen it!" he yelled

"so your diminishing your own team mates by saying they can't even steal a book from you which is pretty easy ta figure out your locker combination" Rogue said continuing her glare

"wait so you have been in my locker"

"yea but ah didn't steal your history book!"

"the two of you stop fighting" Jean says walking up to them with Kurt and Evan by her side

"not until she gives me my history book back!" Scott

"but ah didn't-

"kid just give it to him" Logan says walking in

"lahke ah said ah didn't take it" her glare never leaving Scott

"stop lying you theft!" Scott

_theft! Ah'm no theft! Ok maybe half of thah tahme_ _but thahts not thah point, ah'm an assassin _Rogue thought, then she gives Scott a right hook right in the nose, everything is in slow motion, Scott falls to the floor as blood gushes out of his nose

"nice right hook kid" Logan says impressed

"Logan your not suppose to be impressed" Jean says as she runs to Scott's side

Rogue stomps out of the room as Kitty walks in

"hey have like any of you like seen Scott, I like wanted to like return his history book to him after I like borrowed it" Kitty said looking at them

"wait so you have his book?" Logan asks

"like yeah" Kitty answered

"great just great" sighs "i'll go look for her" Logan walks out leaving everyone else to care for Scott

Rogue stomps out of the mansions gates as it begins to rain (A.N: I just love rain scenes so get use to them)

After a few minutes Rogue realized that she was in the middle of town, she was soaked from head to toe, and it was still raining, she looked around and noticed a person, it was hard to tell the gender from where they were standing, but their in a trench coat and walking straight for her

He or she got closer, Rogue saw glowing red eyes, she looked up at him as he stood in front of her

"Remy?" Rogue asks as she looked into his eyes

"Chere" he said tenderly "yo okay?" he cupped her face with gloved hands

"yeah, ah'm fine" she says trying to look away from his glow in the dark eyes

"Chere don' lie te moi, I can sense wat yer feeling"

"how?"

"i got empathy, I,"_i already know she a mutant_ "i'm a mutant"

her eyes widen "really?"

"yea, if yo hate moi then go a head I don' care"

_he ain't talking in thah third person he must be serious _"ah'm a mutant too so ya don't gotta worry"

he smiles "thanks Chere, so wat yo mad about?"

she explain to him about what happened in the mansion, they also talked about their powers

"hey Chere its gettin late, wanna go hav' dinner?" Remy asks as he wrapped his arms around Rogue

"yea thaht sounds great so where ya wanna go?"_ dammit whaht am ah doing in his arms_ she pulled away from him

"hmmm how bout pizza?" Remy asks still trying to wrap his arms around her

"yea ok"

they go to an Italian style restaurant

"so yo ready for operation bother de hell out of da waiter?" Remy asks

"of course" Rogue says when she sees their waiter heading to they're table

"may I take your orders?" asks the waiter _why are oddly dressed people always come here_ he asked himself

"yea we want pepperoni pizza wit extra pepperoni and extra cheese" Remy replied with a smile

"and some garlic bread" Rogue added

"oh and wine" Remy added

"do ya got all thaht or do we gotta say it again real slowly?" Rogue said with a 'i'm with stupid' look on her face

"of course I have it" the waiter said though gritted teeth then walked away

Rogue looked at Remy with a smirk "he's so going to spit in our food"

"yea, how bout we leave and eat some where else?" Remy asks

"yea lets go"

the waiter returned with their food but notice they had left "FUCK!" yelled the waiter, his boss was so pissed at him that he fired him

this time they went to a less fancy restaurant with a nice waiter, after dinner Remy and Rogue went to the movies to see Despicable me (A.N: I haven't seen it but I want to)

"hahahahahaha" they both were still laughing after the movie

"haha oh Chere dis was great" Remy said looking into her eyes

Rogue looked into his eyes too "yeah tonight was thah best" they both got closer and closer until their lips were inches away

at that exact moment Rogues cell phone started to ring

"agh sorry bout thaht" she looked at her cell seeing that it was Logan calling so she answered "hello?"

"_where the hell have you been?" _Logan

"out" Rogue

"_out where?"_

"at thah movies ta cool down"

"_the movies, damn kid it takes you five hours ta cool down"_

"FIVE HOURS?" Rogue yelled

"i guess time flies when yo having fun wit moi" Remy said with a cocky smile

"_just get back ok kid"_

"ok ah'll be there soon" she hung up and looks at Remy "sorry ah gotta go"

"right, com' on i'll give yo a ride on mon bike" he leads her to a black and red Harley

"wow swamp rat great ride"

"thanks Chere, now com' on" they hop on, Rogue was in the back and wrapped her arms around him hesitantly "yo don't gotta be scared Chere we both covered"

"ah ain't scared!"

"sure" he whispered he drove so fast she had to hold onto him tightly so she wouldn't fall off

_The mansions gates_

"i had a lot a fun Chere" Remy said while he leaned on his bike

"ah did tah Rems" Rogue said still hypnotized by his beautiful eyes

"next time somethin' like dis happens just call moi" he said seductively

"ah will" then Rogue did something that surprised them both, she put her gloved hand over his lips then kissed it

they both stared at each other wide eyed for a minute

"ah gotta go" Rogue said as she opened the gate and ran in

Remy stayed there watching until she walked into the mansion

"wow, dat fille is gonna be real fun" he said with a smile then left

Rogue walks in with a huge blush on her face _ah can't believe ah did thaht_

"hey like Rogue where-" Kitty started but got a close look at Rogue "are you like blushing?" she squealed

Rogue blushed even more "no ah ain't" she ran up stairs to get away from the annoying brunette but to no avail, Kitty followed

Kitty kept asking questions but Rogue wouldn't answer, she got into her P.J'S and went to bed

**A.N: thats it for this chapter hope ya'll enjoyed that Romy moment please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! LOL ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rogue**

**Ch.9**

**Disclaimer: I don't want marvel coming and trying to kill me again so I do not own x-men or anything marvel related **

_Dinning room_

Rogue walks into the dinning room to fined it covered in black and red roses

"wow" Rogue said as she took a seat next to Kitty "what happened here?"

"Rogue some young man delivered them to you, I believe his name was Remy LeBeau" Professor Xavier said as he walk I mean rolled in "he also left this note"

Rogue and everyone in the room was in shock that they were for her, she took the note and tried to read it without Kitty or Kurt who were both next to her from reading it too

_Dear Roguey_

_I really loved last night and I hope we can do it again. I hope yo love da roses I grew dem mon self,oh I making lunch for us again so don't hav' a big breakfast. _

_Je t'aime Chere _

She looked up after reading the note and noticed everyone staring at her

"so like Rogue isn't Remy like the guy from like lunch yesterday, you know your like boyfriend" Kitty said slash squealed

"he ain't mah boyfriend he's just an annoying friend" Rogue said while glaring and blushing but her make-up made sure no one could see it

"so like Rogue is he the same guy who like sent you flowers the other day?" Kitty continued

_ah never even thought of thaht_ "what flowers?" Rogue said with a feign confused face

"i'm not like an idiot, I like saw them in a vase next to your like bed" Kitty said crossing her arms

"oh those" she feign remembering "those were from mah grampa"

"wait but I thought the only family you have is Mystique" Scott said through the cast on his nose (yes she broke it)

"ah said she adopted meh, ah never said she was mah only family"

"so Mystique's father gave zhose to you?" Kurt asks from Rogues left (Kitty is on her right)

"no! Mah grampa from before Mystique adopted meh"

"i thought you were living on the streets kid" Logan said noticing her story was starting to contradict her other story

"yea AH was"

"so your whole family was living on the streets" Jean

"no" she said then ate her breakfast without saying another word _damn ah'm suppose ta be keeping mah past a secret_ she finished then grabbed a hand full of flowers and went to her room

She put the hand full of roses into another vase, got dressed and walked to school

_Magneto's base_

"so have you imbeciles infiltrated the school?" Magneto asks while sitting at his metal desk

"of course we hav' Mags" Remy said sitting on the couch in front of magneto's desk

"good, have any of you met any of the x-men?" Magneto

"me and colossus have met Kitty and Jean" said Pyro

"an' Remy met da Rogue " Gambit said with a grin

"you imbeciles! There are boys on the team too not just girls!"

"really?" Gambit and Pyro said at the same time

"IDIOTS! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE IDIOTS! NOW GO!" said Bucket head I mean Magneto

They ran out and started getting ready for school

"school is soooo boring" Pyro says walking out of his room with his lighter in hand

"yea it is but I found some bon entertainment" Gambit says also leaving his room

"what kind of entertainment?" asks Colossus

"da fille Rogue, like dis mornin' I sent her a bunch of roses and a note dat says I making her lunch"

"wasn't she the one you gave that bouquet of roses to and made lunch for her the other day?" Pyro asks grinning

"oui and she gets so annoyed I even stole her phone an' put photos of mon self all over it"

Pyro laughed like the maniac we all know he is, they continued their stories on the way to school

_first period_

Rogue walks into class and was happy to see Remy wasn't there yet

_yes a few minutes of quiet, hmmmm I wonder why he sent all those roses? and was he thah one who sent meh those flowers thah other day? Speak of thah devil _she thought as Remy walked in

"hey Chere yo get Remy's roses?" he asks leaning on her desk

"yea! Never do it again!"

"awww so yo didn't love dem" Remy feign hurt

"yep ah hated them" Rogue said trying not to smile or laugh

"listen up class" the teacher said to get everyones attention "today we are going to start on a project" she waited till everyone stopped complaining to continue "i will be pairing you up with a partner and i'll give you all a fake baby, you and your partner have to act like parents"

The teacher explain the project and with Rogues rutting luck she got paired up with Remy

"isn't dis great Chere Remy is a pere an' yo mon wife" Remy cheerfully said while holding their baby

"yea whooo hoooo" Rogue said sarcastically while rolling her eyes

"so Remy was thinking we call 'him' Remy Jr."

"who said 'shes' a boy?"

"oh so 'she' a femme?"

"yes"

"ok so wat we call 'her'?" Remy asks

"hmmmm"

"how about yer name Chere?"

"what Rogue?"

"non yer real name"

"no, your just saying thaht ta find out mah real name"

"awwww com' on Chere pleasssssssssssse" Remy begged

"NO!" Rogue yelled earning her a few looks and detention for yelling in the halls

"ROGUE MY OFFICE NOW!" yelled principal Darkholme

_principals office_

"ah can't believe ya gave your daughter detention for yelling at some idiot" Rogue glared at principal Darkholme

"i gave you detention for yelling in the halls and maybe if you rejoin me i'll take the detention away then WE CAN RULE THE WORLD!" said Darkholme

"thah ruling thah world part sounds fun- Rogue started but was interrupted

"wait Remy made her yell in da halls so Remy should get punished" Remy said busting through the door with mini Rogue/Remy Jr.

"fine then you can both have detention" Darkholme said getting irritated

"yay ain't dat great Chere?" Remy cheered and the baby started crying

"not really" Rogue got up and left to her next class ignoring the baby

_lunch_

"Chere?"

"yea?"

"how do we feed da baby?"

"with this toy bottle won't ya paying attention"

"non Remy kept getting lost in yer eyes" he said staring into her eyes

"lamest pick up line ever"

"awww why ya always gotta be mean Chere" as he said that the baby started crying again "how do I turn it off?"

"ya don't turn it off, its hungry" she pulled out the baby bottle (out of no where) picked up mini Rogue/Remy Jr. and started feeding it (gender still being argued over)

"wow Chere yo make a bon mother"_ if it won't fo' yo powers i'd be making yo into a real mother right about now_ he thought with a grin "i go set up our lunch" he went to do as he said leaving Rogue with their baby bo, gir, it yea its an it

"hey like are-" Kitty froze when she saw what was in Rogues arms "is that a baby?"

"yeah its a project" Rogue told her while rocking the baby to sleep

"cool so whose like the father?"

"Remy"

"that is like so totally awesome!" Kitty said excitingly

"right" Rogue rolled her eyes

"so whats its like name?"

"mini Rogue/Remy Jr., for now"

"wow like totally awesome name" Kitty gave her two thumbs up

"hey Chere lunch is ready!" Remy yelled from their spot under the tree

"see ya later Kit" Rogue said as she walked towards Remy

They had a great lunch, the baby slept peacefully and believe it or not the rest of their classes went great as well at least until their detention which sucked since the baby kept crying for no reason except to bother the living hell out of Rogue, Remy, and the teacher in the class with them

After detention Remy offered Rogue a ride home in his friends car, she accepted so they headed for the parking lot where the guys were waiting

"finally! What took you so long mate? And whose the shella?" asks the guy with spiky orange hair

"dis is mon wife Rogue, Rogue dis is mon aime John an' dats Piotr" Remy said pointing them out "oh an' dis is our baby mini Rogue/Remy Jr"

"that name sucks mate" John told them

"stop being rude John" Piotr said "nice to meet you Rogue" he smiled at her

"thanks Pete, hope ya don't mind if ah call ya thaht" she smiled back

"it is no problem" he reassured her

"well we are goin' to give her a ride hom' k" Remy told them, they all got into the car and drove to the institute

Scott was just walking in with Jean when they saw a car drive up to the mansion

"who's car is that?" Jean asked

"no idea" Scott answered "but most likely Rogue stole it"

"Scott!" Jean glared at him

"what?" Scott asks

_in the car_

"Chere i'm gonna com' back later ok?"

"ok, oh and ya better take good care of our baby"

"i will make sure of it" Piotr said

"thahts good" Rogue said her good byes and got out of the car

"see it was her" Scott told Jean but the car drove away while Rogue waved at it

"see they were just dropping her off" Jean waved 'hello' to Rogue then walked in

They all went to their DR practice, then afterwards Rogue went to take a shower before Remy got there but when she entered her room there was a package on her bed from Grampa Max

**A.N: I love cliffys don't you LOL plz review oh and in your reviews please write baby names and i'll pick the best one if your lucky your see that Rogue and Remy's baby has the name you chose (their toy baby not real baby) it can be a boys name or girls name whichever ya like best **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Rogue**

**Ch.10**

**A.N: the winner for baby name is...Violette from Rogueslove22, thank you all for the great names and sorry if I didn't chose yours please forgive me I'll try to make it up to you with this chapter**

Rogue walked up to her bed and picked up the package, stared at it for a few minutes then finally opened it, in side was her assassins uniform which was black pants that were a little baggy at the bottom but fit her waist perfectly, a long sleeved termer(sorry if I didn't spell that right) shirt with a thin mask attached to it to cover half her face, black boots that reached her knees, a black cloak, black gloves that stop short of her elbows and a bunch of small weapons that fit perfectly into all the small hidden pockets of her clothes

She quickly hid it under her bed before Remy got there, she quickly took her shower and waited on her bed for him (shes dressed you pervs)

There was a knock on the front door so Logan answered it, he opened it and saw a young man with a blanket in his arms so Logan thought there was a baby in it

"can I help you?" Logan asked

"oui, i'm Remy LeBeau, i'm here ta see mon wife Rogue its her turn to watch da baby" Remy told him

Logan raised an eye brow and looked at him as if he was crazy "ahh come on in" Logan said hesitatingly then showed him to Rogue and Kitty's room "hey are you the guy who sent those roses ta Rogue?"

"oui it was moi" Remy answered

Rogue heard them from the door so she walked out to meet him

"hey Rems what took ya so long?" Rogue asked

"well Remy was going to bring moi bike but Piotr said it ain't good for da baby and he did promise yo"

"good ya better not bring our baby on a motorcycle" she glared at him playfully

"wait so it is YOUR baby?" Logan asked in disbelief

"yeah shes for a project" Rogue picked the baby up and showed him "her names Violette"

"oh its just a toy, ya scared me, your just 15 theres no way ya can have a kid, kid" Logan said walking away to leave the southern couple alone with their 'baby'

"SHES A SHE NOT A IT!" she yelled at Logan before going into her room with Remy

"so yo finally chose a name?" Remy asked walking in

"yep" she nodded

"so Chere who's taking Violette tonight?" Remy asks sitting on Rogues bed

"you are"

"moi, but I had her all afternoon!"

"yea you get her all day and ah'll get her all of tomorrow"

"how bout I take her afternoons an' yo take her at night?"

"why do ah have ta lose all mah sleep!" she shot a glare at him

"cause some of da guys I live with will kill moi if da baby wakes dem up"

"and no one will get angry at meh!"

"please da people yo live with wouldn't do a thing ta ya!" he said waving a hand

"yea and ah dealt any one would kill ya cause a baby cried!"

"yo don't know da psychos I live with! They'll tear Violette to shreds den kill moi!"

_**why is there so much yelling?**_ The prof asked through their minds

"sorry prof, we're just arguing about who's taking thah baby home" Rogue told him

_**baby?**_

"yeah our baby thaht we gotta take care of for a project"

_**wait so they gave you a live baby! Are they crazy! You'd probably kill the poor thing**_

"non it a toy baby not a real baby" Remy explained

"hey ah wouldn't kill her!" Rogue yelled

_**your a crazy lonely Goth who knows what your capable of**_

"hey just cause ah'm crazy sometahmes doesn't mean ah'll kill a baby"

_**well i've only known you for a few days so I don't know if your a psycho baby killer**_

"well ah'm not!"

_**ok well that's good to know, now I think you two need marriage concealing**_

"from you!" Rogue and Remy said at the same time

_**yes I have been married before**_

"really?" both again

_**YES! Now come to my office and bring the baby**_

"we wouldn't forget thah baby" Rogue said then they walked down to the professor's office

knock

knock

"come in" the professor called out

Rogue and Remy walked in, the prof stared at them for a moment

"where's the baby?" he asked the two southerners looked wide eyed at each other then ran back to Rogues room

10 minutes later

"we found thah baby" Rogue said holding Violette

"why did it take ten minutes to find a toy baby in your room?" the prof asks

"well she was on thah roof"

"do I want to know how it got on the roof"

"shes not an 'it' shes a she" Rogue scolded

"ok do I want to know how 'she' got on the roof"

"non, trust moi yo don't" Remy answered (A.N: let your imagination run wild)

Three hours later the couple walked out of the professor's office(with Violette, don't worry they didn't leave her this time) a little freaked out about what had happened, the professor went on and on and on and on about his ex-wife Moira like how they met, their dates, their fights, their marriage, their divorce, and how she had his son and didn't tell him until this morning (the kid is like 14 now) and then he started crying in the fetal position, yelled for his dead mommy and constantly asked for hugs.

"ah will never look at him thah same way again" Rogue announced

"i don't think i'll ever look at him again" Remy also announced which made them busted into laughter

"so ya taking thah baby?" Rogue asks trying to keep a straight face

"yeah but yo get her all of tomorrow" Remy said walking towards the front door

"right, good naght sweety" Rogue said but froze when she realized what she called him

"awww so yo do love moi" Remy said with his usual grin

"nooo its just thaht thah professor's story turned mah mind into mush so ah didn't mean it" Rogue tried to explain but failed miserably

"suuuuuure I love yo too mon river rat" he kissed the top of her head then left

Rogue stood there for 20 minutes then heard the prof calling everyone for dinner

it was Logan's turn to make dinner but since he doesn't know how to cook anything addable (and since there are no woods for him to hunt in) he always ordered take out, he got Chinese, now if only Kitty would do the same on her nights its like she wants to kill someone or does she

after dinner Rogue went back to her room to think of what was happening to her, she had called Remy the guy who she had to stay away from so he doesn't remember her, sweety, he wasn't a sweety he's a pervy thief who got her to leave her family, because of him she ended up with Mystique

_wait but thaht wasn't he's fault ya chose ta leave your family and chose ta go with Mystique _

_shut up! Oh crap ah'm arguing with mahself! Ah'm going crazy! FUCK!_ She thought as she lied in bed

After arguing with her self for an hour Kitty walks in

"hey like Rogue wheres mini Rogue/Remy Jr?" she asked grabbing her pajamas

"shes with her dad and her name is Violette" Rogue said tiredly

"oh cute name, and have you like seen Scott's car keys? they like went missing, he was about to like blame you but then he remembered the last time he like said it was you and it wasn't" Kitty asked taking her clothes off and changing into her PJ's

Rogue reached into her pocket and pulled out Scott's keys

"so you did like steal them" Kitty tried to shot Rogue a glare but Kitty was never good at it "why did you like steal them?"

"their shiny and ah like shiny things" Rogue replied with a grin "thaht and pay back for blaming meh for thah stolen book"

"like whatever but remember to like put them back before he finds out that you like took them" Kitty said yawning then went to bed

"yeah yeah whatever" she put her pj's on, went down stairs, tossed the keys on the kitchen table then went to bed

**A.N: i'm sorry it was shorter then the other chapters and that this took so long but my worst ****enemy attacked, its name is writers block, yes my arch enemy is writers block LOL ** __ __


	11. Chapter 11

**The Rogue**

**Ch.11**

Rogue woke up the same way she always does by cursing the inventor of alarm clocks, changing into her uniform and then going to DR with Kitty

"why do we have ta go so god damn early in thah morning?" Rogue asks angrily while in the elevator

"like how should I know?" _no fair why do I always have to like walk her cranky ass over there, I have no problem doing it in like the afternoons when shes less cranky, shes always like this on mornings and just because she got lost one time I have to like take her as if she was a child_

finally both obviously not morning girls(A.N:Kitty is a morning person but I thought it be fun to have her wake up on the wrong side of the bed this once) made it to the Danger room before Logan got there

it was a pretty good DR section, Rogue did the best out of everyone else as usual, she walked to school and sat at her first period waiting for her husband I mean Remy to show up with their baby

"hey honey" Remy said cheerfully as he walked in with Violette in one of those baby strap things that you put in and the baby is strapped to your chest so you don't have to carry them (sorry I can't remember what they're called)

"don't call meh thaht" she said as she glared at him

"oh so yo can call Remy sweety but he can't call yo honey" Remy protested

"yep thahts right"

"oh well, so Remy thinks he and Rogue should go shopping for da bébé" (baby)

"lahke clothes and toys?"

"non are yo crazy shes a toy why would she need toys, Remy meant clothes"

"we're getting a toy baby clothes" she raised an eye brow

"oui we can't hav' da bébé in da same outfit"

"ok you're getting a little too crazy with this baby thing"

"well excuse moi for being da bon (good) parent here"

"good! How am ah not a good parent!" Rogue said a little too loudly

"lets face it, Remy been da only one takin' care of Violette!" Remy also getting loud

"we just got her yesterday!"

"it don't matter Remy still da only one watching her!"

"ah told ya ah'd watch her all of today!"

"yeah right so Remy can find her on da roof again!"

"ah didn't put her there!"

"how does Remy know yo telling da truth! It did happen in yer room!"

"you were with meh thah whole tahme! How can ah put her up there without ya noticing!"

"well yo can be very sneaky!"

"meh sneaky! Ya thah thief not meh!"

"oh really! well Remy heard yo a kleptomaniac!"

"so whaht if ah am! Ya probably stole a lot more them ah ever have!"

"dats it Remy wants a divorce!"

"good thaht'll make mah life a whole lot easier!" Rogue stomped out of class while everyone there was left to stare at Remy

"wat yo hommes lookin' at!" he snapped so everyone turned back around

Rogue ran to the bathroom, when she got there she started punching the walls imagining Remy's face on them, after 20 minutes her knuckles started to bleed

"DAMN THAHT JERK!" she fell to the floor "ah knew ah should've stayed away from him" she sobbed into her bleeding hands

"_god damn kid why ya getting so worked up for a pretend marriage and a toy baby"_ said Logan's psyche

_HOLY CRAP YOUR RIGHT!_ Rogue thought, she got up and wiped the tears away then went back to class

Rogue walked into the class causally as if nothing happened, ignoring the teacher asking 'where were you?' she walked to the opposite side of the room from where her seat is, see glared daggers at the guy sitting in the corner seat until he moved, she sat down then notice she was sitting next to the brotherhood boys

"wow Roguey you must have been really pissed since your bleeding through your gloves" Pietro pointed out from the seat next to her, Lance was in front of her, Fred was next to Pietro and Todd was in front of Fred

"want meh ta take thah rest of mah anger out at ya?" Rogue replied not even looking at him, just staring at her hands

"wow touchy" Lance said smirking

"hey Roguey how bout we switch partners, mines really annoying, you know like me and you and leave them together" Pietro said pointing to both of their partners

Rogue had a evil chester cat grin on face, she turned finally looking at him "yeah lets do it"

"great and we can prank them too"

"great idea" they both had evil fires in their eyes and evil maniacal grins

"great a prank war" Lance said staring at the two pranksters, those two always started a pranks war when Rogue lived with them

"good times, good times" all the brotherhood and Rogue said, all looking into the distance and remembering all the pranks which caused them all to laugh out loud

"you five stop laughing this instant!" the teacher yelled but they just ignored her like always

After class Rogue, Pietro, Remy and Pietro's partner walked up to the teachers desk and said "i want a divorce!"

"what?" the teacher asked in surprise

"me and Rogue want to be partners!" Pietro yelled

"yeah Remy don't want Rogue as a partner!" Remy yelled

"and ah don't want Remy either!" Rogue yelled

"Pietro is a horrible father!" Pietro's partner yelled

"Remy woul' be better off with Pietro's partner!" Remy yelled

"my name is Wendy!" Pietro's partner yelled

"NO BODY CARES PIETRO'S PARTNER!" yelled everyone

"Rogue will be a way better and less naggy partner then my partner!" Pietro yelled

"Wendy!" said Pietro's partner

"YEAH ah'd make a better partner then Pietro's partner!" Rogue yelled

"Wendy!"

"SHUT UP PIETRO'S PARTNER!" everyone yelled again

the teacher sighed "fine but no more yelling i'm getting a headache"

the four left class happily

"ok Rogue you take the kid for now then we'll meet at lunch" Pietro said handing her the baby

"ok" she took the baby and went to class _he's already better_

_Lunch _

Rogue sat at the brotherhood table with Pietro and their baby

"so what are we going to name him or her?" Pietro asked

"no idea" Rogue shrugged

"yo how bout Todd?" asks Todd

"NO!" they both yelled

"Oooooo how bout Dominic?" Rogue asked looking at Pietro

"I LOVE IT!" he said with grin "and I can make him some clothes"

"so Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff what kind of prank are you going to pull on your ex-partners?" asks Lance

they both looked devious "you'll see" then they chuckled evilly

"yeah and people think i'm the scary one" Lance said eating his lunch

**A.N: short chapter sorry I have a major case of writers block, oh and the name Dominic came from Ace-of-Cyberspace13's ideas for Rogue and Remy's baby ^^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Rogue**

**Ch.12**

**Disclaimer: YES I OWN X-MEN! VICTORY IS MINE MWHAHAHAHA *wakes up * nooooooooooooo it was just a dream *cries into hands * I will get you one day x-men! You'll see! you'll all see! **

**Man from Marvel "you can try but you're never get them hahaha hahahaha" (for all those who've seen Dexter's lab, I was trying to have the Marvel man laugh like mandark)**

**DAMN YOU MARVEL! I MEAN DISNEY!**

***Mickey mice comes out of nowhere * "that's right I own the x-men and Marvel and don't you forget it" *Mickey does a totally evil version of his laugh ***

**I swear that mice is evil, ok on with the fic **

Rogue and the rest of the brotherhood were finishing their lunch when Scott walked over

"Rogue what are you doing with those... those-" he stopped and tried to think of something

"whoa Scott great name calling" Rogue said glaring at him "and ah can sit wherever ah want"

"your an x-men, plus you left them" Scott said sternly

"just cause ah left doesn't mean we can't still be friends" Rogue shot him another glare "now would ya leave you're blocking Dominic's sun light"

"Dominic?" Scott asked

"Pietro's and mah baby"

"YOU TWO HAD A BABY! wait but you can't touch"

"ah've been lieing this whole tahme now shoo" Rogue moved her hand in a shooing motion

"hey thats a toy baby" he whined

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" the whole table yelled, Scott walked away ignoring them laughing at him

"that was fun yo" Todd said with a gigantic grin "we should've stolen from him too"

"already ahead of ya" Rogue said pulling out a wallet, car keys and his spare sunglasses

they all stared at her wide eyed and jaws dropped as far down as they can without falling off

"how the hell did you do that?" asked the speed demon

"ah did it when no one was looking" she said smiling

"but we were all looking" Fred said confused

"ah deify all logic" Rogue answered

"oh that makes sense" the boys said in union

"ok back to thinking of a good prank to pull" said Pietro "hey lets make them jealous"

"lahke pretend we're dating?" Rogue asks rocking Dominic to sleep

"yes we can pretend to be the perfect couple"

she raised an eyebrow "thaht might work if Remy wasn't an empath"

"he is! Damn! wait we can still try plus it'll just be part one of the prank"

"oh great you two acting like a golden couple" Lance said rolling his eyes

"yo it might work" Todd said before catching a fly with his tongue

"TOAD DO THAHT AGAIN AND AH'LL CHOP YA TONGUE OFF!" Rogue yelled, then the baby started to cry "look what ya did Todd!"

"it wasn't me yo"

she glared at him "nobody makes mah baby cry" she said in a demonic voice

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Todd screamed like a little girl and ran away

"ya'll lahke mah voice changer" she held up a little device

"yeah" said all the boys(except for Todd)

"YO SHES A DEMON!" Todd yelled as he ran

"alright now Rogue we're going to have to hold hands and be together all the time especially in front of them"Pietro said pointing in Remy's and Pietro's ex-partners direction

"yeah raght" Rogue said sarcastically "there is no way ah'm doing any of thaht so lets think of something else"

_over at Remy's and Pietro's ex-partners table_

"so what are we going to name him or her?" asked Pietro's ex-partner

Remy was staring across the court yard at his river rat _Remy yo are such a idiot now shes wit' dat bastard _

"Remy are you listening to me?"

"non" he said still staring at the southern bell

"well listen, now I think we should call her Wendy"

"hell non! yo want to name her after a fast food restaurant"

"hey its a great name, its also my name"

"we call her Violette"

"but I don't like that name"

"an' Remy don't like yo but he gotta deal wit' it!"

"your an even bigger jerk then Pietro!"

"GOOD!"

she ran off crying leaving Remy to take care of Violette by himself _damn Chere was a waaaaaay better mère than Pietro's ex-partner ever will be_ he thought as he cradled the baby and kelp an eye on his ex-wife _I've got ta get her back_

after lunch Remy went to his first period teacher

"what do you want now?" she asked annoyed

"Remy wants Rogue back"

"sorry but you said you didn't want her"

"but I do now please if you do I'll stop bothering yo"

"fine"

_back with Rogue, Pietro and Dominic (after school)_

"i need to take the baby so I can have him fitted for his clothes" said Pietro

"alright ah come later ta see his new outfit" said Rogue

"ok bye" he ran off

Rogue got back to the mansion (on a bike she stole from the bike rack at school) grabbed a bag of chips and went to her room

when she walked in she was surprised to see Blindspot

"whaht are ya doing here?" asked Rogue dropping the bag of chips

"we have a job ready for you for the weekend and I wanted ta hangout with my best friend, movies?"

"ahhh ah guess sure" Rogue replied

"oh and your ex-fiancée knows where you live" Blindspot muttered

Rogue stared at her in shock "did...did ya just say whaht ah think ya said?" _why does God hate meh _

"yes, yes you did" she sighed

"did ya tell him?" Rogue glared at her friend

"no of course not, he found out on his own and..." she trailed off

"and?"

"and he's here, he should be on his way so lets go to the movies before he gets here"

"ok lets-" Rogue started to say until the professor interrupted

_**Rogue you have a visitor **_

"damn it! hes here" Rogue said "ah better go see him" she sighed and turned to leave

"good luck" Blindspot said trying to encourage her best friend then gave her a good luck hug

_down stairs_

everyone was there looking at Rogues guess, he was tall, light skin (as light as Kitty's, no where near as light as Rogue), blue eyes, short blonde hair, black jeans, blue shirt, black jacket and black boots, all the girls thought he was cute all the guys got jealous

"i like thought it would be Remy" Kitty sighed

"ja me too" said Kurt "here comes Rogue"

Rogue walked pass not even noticing them, she walked up to him and stared at him, he stared back

"hello Rogue as you call yourself now" he said then hugged her

"hello John" Rogue said fighting the urge to hug him back

**A.N: dun dun dun hahaha ok sorry for the short chapter, oh and John is from the comics except his real name is Augustus, I never really liked that name so in this fan fic he also hates the name, has it changed now he's John, also in this fan fic he's waaaaaay better looking then in the comics and his hair is longer then it is in the comics ok please review ^^ (note to self no sugar while ****writing an A.N.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Rogue**

**Ch.13**

**A.N: I was really trying to get these chapters out before Halloween but my writers block kelp coming back and coming back, just a heads up this is around Halloween **

"call me Pulse" John said letting her go "i missed you, did you miss me?"

"no" Rogue said with a glare

"don't look at me like that, I haven't seen you in years and the first thing I see in those beautiful eyes of yours is hate" he said strongly

"cause ah got a great reason ta hate ya" Rogue said finally noticing the others, she closed the door and turned back to face him "speak in French" she demanded

"Coquin...Anna je vous aime j'a toujours et va toujours faire ne pouvoir pas vous comprenez(Rogue...Anna I love you I always have and always will can't you understand)" Pulse said with sadden eyes

she sighed "Pouls...aucun John je ne vous aime comme un ami, rien plus rien moins(Pulse... no John i like you as a friend, nothing more nothing less)" she looked at the floor not wanting to see his tear stricken face

he fell to his knees "nous étions supposent pour être marié, moi et vous êtes attachés l'un à l'autre selon les obligations d'amour(we were suppose to be married, me and you tied to each other by bonds of love)" he sobbed into his hands "je vous ai aimés j'allais vous donner votre désir de coeurs, mais alors ... alors mon père a juste dû mourir et notre mariage arrangé a été annulé(i loved you I was going to give you your hearts desire but then...then my father just had to die and our arranged marriage was canceled)"

"John arrête d'agir comme un bébé, c'est exactement la même réaction que vous aviez quand je vous ai dit que le mariage était d'il y a les années(John stop acting like a baby, this is the exact same reaction you had when i told you the wedding was off years ago)"

he got up and took a deep breath "je sais que je ne peux pas changer d'avis, vous étiez toujours si entêtés, pouvons ainsi nous commencer de nouveau, avec une date?(i know I can't change your mind, you were always so stubborn, so can we start over again, with a date?)"

"non" (A.N: If you don't know this word then you can't call yourself a true Romy fan)

"s'il vous plaît Anna une date thats tout je me demande s'il vous plaît(please Anna one date thats all I ask please for me)"

she sighed finally looking at his face "parfait mais juste un(fine but just one)"

"le merci, dites merci tellement, je m'appellerai bien ?(thank you, thank you so much, I'll call okay?)"

"bien(okay)" they exchanged phone numbers and headed to the door

_outside the door_

"man why they gotta speak in French, can anyone speak French here?" Evan said looking at the others

"i knew how to but I haven't spoke it in years plus they were speaking to fast and their French was too fluent to follow" said Ororo

"the same with me" Xavier sighed "and it sounded like a great cat fight too" he pouted

"this is wrong we shouldn't be doing this" Jean said with her ear practically glued to the door

"Jeans right" Scott said ear also glued to the door

at that exact moment the door opened with a glaring Rogue on the other side

"are those your friends on the other side?" John asked as he chuckled

"ya better not start singing 'friends on the other side'" Rogue said turning her glare on him

"but I love that song" he whined "and that movie was so amazing, just as amazing as you" he said the last part in a soft loving way

"shut up John" she went back to her room and found Blindspot lying on her bed

"so how'd it go?" she asked still lying down

"ya know exactly whaht happened" Rogue said pulling out a little device from her pocket "ya snuck this into mah pocket when ya hugged meh"

"wow and I thought you were rusty after all these years"

"ah told ya ah still practice"

"good your ready for Saturday"

"yeah so now whaht?"

"the movies are calling us" Blindspot said finally sitting up

"ya really wanna go don't ya"

"yes! I haven't been able to hang out with you"

"fahne lets go"

"YAY!" Blindspot jumped off the bed, locked her arm with Rogues and jumped out the window both landing perfectly on their feet

_2 in a half hours later_

"HAHAHAHAHA thaht was thah best movie ever" Rogue said as she and Blindspot were walking back to the mansion

"i know haha my favorite part was when the killer pushed that girl in the wood chipper hahaha" Blindspot said as they continue to laugh at the scary/bloody movie (A.N: I laugh at bloody movies too haha) "hey have you bought a Halloween costume yet?"

"nope"

"your uniform can double as a costume"

"hmm an assassin for Halloween, aren't ah an assassin all thah tahme"

"yeah but it'll be way better then anyone else's costumes since its real"

ring ring

Rogue picks up her cell phone "hello?"

"_where are you?"_ Pietro asked angrily

"oh sorry Pie, ah had a lot of things going on two old friends of mine came over and-" she started to explain but Blindspot cut her off

"i'm not old!" she yelled at Rogue

on the phone Pietro sighed _"i guess its ok, can you come now?"_

"yeah sure ah'll be there in a few minutes" she hung up, put the phone in her pocket and turned to Blindspot "ah gotta go"

"ok see ya later then" Blindspot said then hugged Rogue and left

_the brotherhood house_

knock

knock

the door opened to reveal a angry Pietro "fi-na-lly you took for-ev-er" he said as he tapped his foot on the floor (at super speed)

"not everyone can walk as fast as ya can" Rogue snapped walking in

"i thought you said you can deify logic"

"only when ah'm stealing not walking, now where's mah baby?"

"watching TV with his uncle Lance"

Rogue walked into the living room and looked at the couch, sitting there next to Lance was Dominic

Dominic was wearing some expensive looking clothes, he had a pair of jeans that would cost $60 or $70, black shoes (the same kind Pietro has on) about $50, a pink kazmir (i hope I spelled that right) sweater, green eyes painted on and a white wig with two auburn stripes in it

"so do you like his new look?" Pietro asked

"Pietro ah know your gay but why are ya trying ta turn are son?"

"turn? You make me sound like a vampire and i'm NOT gay"

"surrrrrre" said everyone

"I'M NOT!"

"yeah thahts why ya always dragged meh ta thah mall" Rogue said picking up their son

"yeah and don't forget you were a pink fairy for Halloween last year" said Lance

"and aren't you going to be a princess this year?" Fred asked

"and your obsession with Evan" Toad said from the couch

"and all the times you played with Barbie's and played with every girly thing we had when we were kids" Wanda said coming out of no where

"what are you doing here this is set in season 1 and your in season 2!" Pietro yelled at his twin

"well i'm getting bored and I wanted to see my nephew " Wanda explained "and i'm not going back to the asylum, my rooms next to the Jokers and he's ALWAYS laughing and talking about how he wants to rape the Batman"

" wow and ah still look up ta him" Rogue says handing the baby to Wanda (the raping Batmen thing came from this drawing in DeviantART if you want to see it its on my profile)

"Pietro your playing with a baby doll if thats not gay I don't know what is" Wanda said holding Dominic

"I'M NOT GAY! YOUR JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE RAVEN AND A BUNCH OF AUTHORS MADE ME GAY IN THEIR FAN FICS!" Pietro yelled

"we all knew you were gay waaaaay before that" Wanda continued to bother him

"all the guys in class have to do this too" Pietro continued to defend his straightness

"yeah but none of them made their kids a kazmir sweater" Rogue said

"ROGUE! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" yelled Pietro

"ah'm on thah side thaht says your gay cause ya are"

"all who say Pietro is gay say aye" Wanda says looking at everyone

"AYE!" says everyone as they burst into uncontrollable laughter

"whatever! so do you like his outfit, it took 2 seconds to put it together" said Pietro

"everything but thah sweater" Rogue answered

"whats wrong with the sweater" Pietro whined

"everything"

"fine YOU pick a top" he pointed to a pile of tops on the kitchen table "i got bored waiting for you" he answered the unasked question

Rogue walked up to the pile and pulled out a cute green shirt

"good choice" Pietro said as he grabbed the shirt and put it on his son at super speed

"see now he doesn't look gay" Rogue said picking up Dominic

"are we going to start that again!"

"nope ah gotta go and ah'm taking Dominic with meh"

"fine" Pietro said then handed her the baby bottle

the brotherhood said their goodbyes then Pietro turned to Wanda "you can go now"

"hell no I'm staying" she said as she walked up the stairs and found herself a room

**IMPORTANT READ A.N.**

**A.N: sorry if the beginning sounded like a soap opera, I wasn't planing on putting Wanda in for awhile but I couldn't resist ^^ hope you all enjoyed and I have bad news I have 3 tests this week, 3 finals in two weeks, 10 hours of community service, a presentation and i'm moving December 15 and I haven't started packing yeah I know I procrastinated so I won't be able to update for awhile but I promise once everything is out of the way i'll put up 2 maybe 3 chapters next chance I get :( please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Rogue**

**Ch.14 **

**A.N: I'M BACK! i'm done with school for now and I moved, i'm so sorry it took so long but here it is the next two chapters! I was going to put three but I didn't want ya'll to wait longer so here it is enjoy ^^**

_Back at the Bat cave I mean the x-mansion_

Rogue sat on her bed feeding Dominic when she remembered she never tried on her uniform to make sure it fit, so after she was done feeding him she put him on the bed, pulled the box out, opened it and starting putting everything on

she looked at her self in the life sized mirror on the wall and smiled well you couldn't tell that she was smiling because of the mask but she was smiling

it fit perfectly _ah really missed wearing clothes lahke these_ she thought pulling out a knife from one of the many hidden pockets and started swinging it around in between her fingers with ease

_Bamf_

Rogue quickly turned around about to throw the knife when she noticed it was Kurt

"Kurt! have ya ever heard of knocking!" she yelled pulling the hood of the cloak and her mask off

"sorry Rogue I just vanted to see if you'd like to go costume shopping vith me and Kitty for Halloween, but I see you already have one" he said looking at her up and down "it is very cool, so your going to be a assassin ja?"

"thanks and yeah"

"so you still vant to come and help me and Kitty?"

"sure let meh just change first"

"right we'll meet you down stairs" before she could say anything

Bamf

he was gone, she shook her head as a big smile crapped up on her face "ah swear he's lahke an annoying little brother" she changed back to her normal Goth clothes, grabbed Dominic and ran down stairs

_down stairs several hours later (after their shopping trip)_

Rogue fall to her knees the moment she walked in "Kitty?" Rogue said tiredly

"like yeah Rogue"

"ah am NEVER going shopping with ya EVER again!"

"it wasn't like that bad"

"Kurt passed out before he even came in" Rogue pointed to Kurt who was sleeping near the fountain outside

"he like always does that when I like take him shopping" Kitty said nonchalantly

_poor Kurt, his funeral will be at thah mall thanks ta Kitty_ Rogue thought as she held her son in her arms that now felt like jelly "ah'm going ta bed"

"but its like 9:30"

"your point?"

she shrugged then hauled her bags and Rogue who couldn't stand up to her bedroom and went to sleep

_next morning (Friday)_

the alarm clock was ringing extremely loudly, more so then usual so Rogue picked it up and threw it at the wall causing Kitty to jump out of bed and scream her lungs out

"..UP" Rogue yelled

"its like your fault that I yelled"

"nooo it was thah alarm clocks fault!"

"hey your right, stupid alarm clock"

"holy crap ya didn't say 'lahke'"

"OMG! Your right!" Kitty goes into fetal position which causes Rogue to laugh reaaaaaally loud

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP WITH ALL THE RACKET!" Scott yelled walking in

"Scott shut up or ah'll steal all your stuff and give your laptop ta Kitty" Rogue threatened

Kitty sat up "then I'll like hack it so bad you'll have 10 different computer viruses in like 3 minutes" Kitty also threatened

both Rogue and Scott just stared at her for a few moments

"do ya even know how ta hack?"

"ummmmmmm like I don't know" Kitty said with a shrug

"umm ok I think I'll get ready for the Danger Room secession now" Scott said backing away slowly _these two are insane_

after Scott left Rogue and Kitty got dressed in their x-men uniforms and went to DR

_Magneto's stupid metal base_

"have you imbeciles learn anything new?" Mags asked

"i learned how to use the bathroom all by myself" Pyro chimed excitedly

they just sat and stared till Magneto spoke again

"i meant about the x-men"

"Ooooooooooooo I learned that the Sheilas are very pretty"

Magneto pinched the bridge of his nose "did any of you learn anything useful?"

"non just how te take care of a bebe" Gambit said feeding Violette

"sometimes I wish I could kill you all" Magneto mumbled under his breath

_at school_

Rogue entered the class room holding Dominic, looking around her eyes locked on a certain Cajun grinning at her she looked away and sat next to Pietro

"hey Roguey" the brotherhood greeted but before she could say anything back the teacher walked in

"Rogue after a few complaints you now have two partners Pietro and Remy, Pietro's and Remy's ex-partner-"

"it's Wendy!" yelled someone that will no longer be in this fic until I decide to bring her back

the teacher continues "-will be a solo parent, oh and you get to keep both babies"

_oh great now ah'm thah class whore_ Rogue thought as she glared at Remy _and ah can't even touch_

the rest of the period consisted of Rogue glaring at Remy, Remy grinning at Rogue, the brotherhood laughing and the rest of the students feeling an odd mixture of fear, wanting to stare at Remy's smile all day and confusion

after class Remy walked up to Rogue as she and Pietro were leaving class

"hey Chere look" Remy held up Violette who now had a auburn wig with two white stripes in it, green-on-black eyes, a red t-shirt, black jeans and black and white sneakers

"nice job at least she doesn't have a pink cashmere sweater" Rogue said taking Violette

"ok it was a bad idea can we stop talking about it" Pietro complained

"ok well ah gotta go ta class, ah'm taking Violette she needs tahme with her mama"

"Remy will walk yo" Remy said following her

"no I will" Pietro also followed

the two boys walked Rogue to her next class arguing the whole way

_in front of Rogue's and Remy's second period_

"ok yo can go now yo don't have dis class" Remy said shooing Pietro away

"so I can skip class easily, your teacher won't even notice me" Pietro said getting ready to sneak into the room

"Pie just go ta class and Remy shut up" Rogue said angrily then turned to walk into class

"fine but i'll be right here when your class ends" and with that Pietro was gone

"finally its jus' moi and yo Chere" Remy gave her one of his grins

"just shut up and sit down swamp rat!"

"anythin' for yo mon river rat"

"ah am NOT a rat"

"of course not moi belle fille" he followed her in and sat next to her

the whole class period Rogue was playing with her baby ignoring Remy's constant smiling at her and the teacher talking

after class Pietro and Remy walked Rogue to her next class and once they got there the same thing happened Pietro wanted to be in class with her, she told him to leave and was waiting after class again to walk her to lunch which Remy did not like at all

_at lunch_

_damn dis bastard is going te ruin mon fun _Remy thought as he tried to pull Rogue to the direction of 'their' tree while Pietro tried pulling her to the brotherhood table

"AH'M NOT A RAG DOLL" she yelled pulling her arms away

"its his fault" both guys said then pointed at each other

"ah don't care, now you two go to your rooms!"

"but" both guys

"no buts rooms NOW!"

"yes ma'am" both put their heads down and walked away in different directions

"AND NO PLAYING WITH YOUR TOYS EITHER!"

"ughhhhhhhhhh" the two whined

"don't 'ugh' meh" Rogue glares at them then walks to the x-men table

"hey Roguey" Wade comes out of no where

"hey Wade" Rogue said stopping in front of him

"guess what"

"whaht?"

"i brought burritos" he said holding up a bag

"great ah'm starving" she grabbed the bag got a burrito then handed him the bag back "where'd ya get them from?"

"crazy taco" he said as he started throwing burritos into his mouth

"don't forget ta chew this tahme"

"i...*cough cough*" he grabbed his throat

"your choking aren't ya?" she said nonchalantly

Wade fall to the floor, face turning blue

"ya ALWAYS forget ta chew" she shook her head and stepped on his stomach causing the food stuck in his throat to pop out

"thanks *cough* for the save Roguey" he sat up and started eating again

"whaht am ah going ta do with ya" she walked away while eating her burrito

"hey Rogue * _gulp*_ wasn't that the guy who said he was your father and tried to kill us" Scott asked terrified when she got to the table

"yep and he's here for ya" she replied with a evil chuckle

_I still don't understand why the professor would let someone as evil and crazy as her be an x-men_ Scott thought

_**because the evil and crazy people are cool and get more ratings**_

_wait professor is that you? Why are you in my mind?_

_**I ummmm I wasn't mind stalking you or anything I was just ahhhhhh I gotta go bye**_

_oh ok bye than, the professor is such a great guy checking on his students while they're at school I wish I can be just like him one day * a picture of the professor's body with Scott's head appears in his mind* hmmmm that would be great _

_ok back from a weird Scott to our evil and crazy main character_

Rogue finished her lunch,got up and looked around, a smile appeared on her face when she saw Pietro and Remy both in separate corners of the quart yard

"i like can't believe you like wiped them already" Kitty said following her roommates gaze

"ah know and its fun" she said then walked with the brunette to class

**A.N: and thats it for this chapter, I'd like to thank all of you for not killing me for having you all waiting for this chap ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Rogue**

**Ch.15**

**A.N: as I promised in chapter 13 more then one chapter this time**

**Disclaimer: * me taped to chair with the Marvel man behind me pointing a gun to my head* **

**Marvel man "say it or you'll never see Wanda ever again"**

**me "you people are evil I mean who kidnappes a persons puppy just for not saying 'I don't own x-men' last chapter?"**

**Marvel man "i do" *smile ***

**me "i see someone loves their job" *rolls eyes ***

**Marvel man "yes yes I do now say it"**

**me "i already did"**

**Marvel man "again"**

**me "fine 'I don't own x-men evolution'"**

**Marvel man "good" *unties me and walks away"**

**me "remember kids don't fuck with Disney" *Micky mice laughing evilly in the background ***

_after school_

Rogue walked out of school with Remy and Pietro by her side and her babies in her arms

"so where to?" Pietro asked

"well ah'm leaving for thah weekend so ah guess we can go ta your place for a little while" Rogue answered

"ok i'll meet you there" Pietro said then ran off

"Chere yo want a ride on mon bike?" Remy asked walking toward the parking lot

"nope" she said with a chestier cat grin as she looked at a certain red car

_few minutes later_

Rogue was driving (in Scott's car) to the brotherhood house with Remy on his motorcycle right behind her and her two babies in the back seat

they parked two minutes later, Rogue got out to find Remy smirking at her

"whaht?"

"nothin' just didn' know yo can hot wire a car" he said smirk still in place

"theres a lot ya don't know about meh" she said suggestively walking towards him, he doing the same

they stared into each others eyes memorized and without noticing getting closer and closer to one another until they were mere inches away from touching, they closed their eyes, their lips so close

they heard someone clearing their throats and quickly turned to see Pietro taping his foot

"i leave you two for a few minutes and your getting ready to 'do it' in front of the house"

Rogue couldn't help but blush at the words 'do it'

"hey at least ya'll would hav' had a bon show" Remy said smiling as Rogue blushed through her make up

"damn Pietro! we all had bets going to see how long Remy can live while having sex with Rogue!" Lance yelled from the couch that oddly enough was in the front yard

"we weren't going to do that!" Rogue protested

"surrrrrrrrrre" said everyone else including Remy

"come on lets just go inside" Rogue said pushing pass Remy and Pietro and walking inside

"hey can I mess with Summer's car?" Lance called out

she pulled the keys out and throw them at his head

"oww, thanks" Lance pick the keys up and jumped into the car then drove off

the rest of the brotherhood and Remy walked in, sat down and watched TV while Rogue fed the babies

"i'm bored yo" Toad said sitting lazily on an arm chair

"me too" said Wanda coming out of a dark corner

"wanna play a game?" Rogue asked putting the babies on the couch next to Freddy

"yeah!" answered everyone

_20 minutes later_

the firemen just finished putting out the fire that engulfed the brotherhood house, the chef, after making sure the fire was completely out walked up to Rogue, Remy and the brotherhood

"what were you kids doing to cause such a huge fire? i mean I've been a fireman for 30 years and I've never seen a fire like this" he asked pointing at the rubble that used to be the brotherhood boarding house

Rogue stepped up "we were playing tag"

"are you serious?"

"yep"

"ok pack it in boys were done here" as the firemen left a raven flew down, landed next to the brotherhood and morphed into Mystique

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she asked with wide eyes

"we were playing tag" Rogue repeated

Mystique just stared at her, walked to the rubble, pick up a burnt block of wood and smashed it on her head over and over and over again until she finally knocked herself out

"thaht was fun ta watch" Rogue commented

"wow Chere yo mama is weird"

"yes yes she is, well ah gotta go"

"where you going?" Todd asked

"hell"

"hell? See I told you all she was evil"

"of course ah'm evil mah dads thah devil"

"wait Remys not yo père Chere"

"not ya thah other devil"

"good cause Remy can't be yo père and yo mari(husband) at da same time and Remy prefers being yo mari"

"yeah well ah prefer neither" Rogue said as she started walking away

"wanna ride?" Remy asked

"fahne but ah'm driving" she climbed onto his bike

"Ooooooo Remy gets te hold yo" he said also climbing on

"perv" Rogue said before revving the bike and driving off like a crazy person on a motorcycle

_at mutant manor_

Rogue drove the bike up to the front of the gates, once she stopped Remy fell off

"yo are never driving Remy's bike ever again!" Remy yelled

"ya didn't say it in the first person so ya didn't mean it" Rogue said with one of his evil grins

"Remy's thinking he's been a bad influence on yo"

Rogue rolled her eyes but smiled "sure yo hav'" she said with a Cajun accent

"or maybe he be a bon influence" he said getting closer to her _she be da best challenge Remys had since well ever _

Rogue noticed the sudden closeness and took a step back

Remy took a step forward and smiled "Chere" he said sounding out of breathe

"Remy get away!"

"but Chere don't ya want te finish wat we started at da brotherhood house" she kept taking steps back but he kept taking steps forward until he backed her into a wall, both of his hands on either side of her "Remy gottcha now"

he lifted one of his gloved fingers and lifted her chin forcing her eyes to meet his

"R-Remy-"

"shhhhh its ok Chere" he put his lips to hers

his memories began to play in her head as the kiss went on

_flash back_

_a young boy around 8 years old with short brown hair walks into his fathers office_

"_hi père, yo called?" he asked_

_the older man threw a file at his feet "yeah I want yo te memorize all da assassins in dat file"_

"_dis don't look like da assassins i've seen, are dey new?"_

"_non Remy dey da assassins from Mississippi"_

_Remy looked up from the files "Mississippi? I didn't know da had assassins there too"_

"_yep assassins AND thieves"_

"_but why do yo care? Da probably hav' their own war right?"_

"_non, dey use te but since da leader of da thieves died now their buddies"_

"_den why yo want moi te know 'bout them?"_

"_cuz da assassins here don't like da compaction considering da assassins in Mississippi are better then here so da assassins guild here are gonna go killed them in a few weeks, if dey fail we gotta be ready in case dey attack New Orleans, now go I gotta meeting"_

_Remy went to his room,sat on his bed and looked at the files until he got to page about the heiress to the assassins guild at Mississippi_

"_hou la elle est la plus belle fille que je voyais jamais(wow she is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen)" after staring at her picture for 20 minutes non-stop he looked at her information_

_Name: Anna Marie __D'Ancanto_

_Age: 7_

_date of birth:unknown_

_Description: emerald green eyes, auburn hair with two white stripes at the front of hair, deadly pale white skin_

_background information: parents are Owen D'Ancanto and __Priscilla __D'Ancanto, trained as an assassin from a very young age, lives with father, mothers whereabouts unknown _

_Remy looked back at the photo after reading the information "wait... oh non oh non non non da assassins here are gong to kill her, I gotta do something"_

_Remy jumped out of bed, packed his back pack and climbed out the window_

_Mississippi_

_Remy walked around Mississippi for hours before resting at a near by park "damn I should hav' found out where da base was 'fore coming here" 'hey are those sirens?'_

_He stood up and looked around "it is sirens but they're far away" thats when he saw her 'Anna Marie its her its really her' he thought as he watched her walk through the park 'I gotta talk te her'_

_he followed her until she came to a stop 'nows mon chance' as he walked he saw a building in the distance crawling__ with police men 'she..she killed someone i'm sure of it, theres only one way to know if its true'_

"_I know quoi yer did in there" he said as he pointed in the direction of the building_

_She glares at him "yah don't know nothing" she said as she kept her eyes on him 'I knew it! wow she more __belle in person'_

"_ya I do, what yer do is very wrong" he said as they stared at each other_

"_yah do wrong things tah" 'how she know dat?'_

"_yeah but for da right reasons, you on de other hand…" she slaps him_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE, YAH DON'T KNOW NOTHING" she yelled as tears run down her face "ah have no choose"_

"_ya always have a choose, all ya gotta do is run away" he leaned in close and kissed her lips softly "by de way I'm Remy Lebeau" ' so dats why JeanLuc is always kissing filles it feels GREAT'_

_she smiled at him until a car came "sorry ah gotta go"_

"_WAIT!WHATS YER NAME?" Remy yelled, she just kept running and didn't look back 'damn dat rude I tell her mon name and she don't do da same well at least I already know it'_

_Remy continued to watch the car until he could no longer see it_

_end of flash back_

Rogue was sitting on the ground staring at the unconscious Remy "he...he saved meh"

**A.N: i'm so sorry again for taking so long with these chapters**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Rogue**

**Ch.16**

**A.N: sorry for taking forever with this chapter, I no longer have any privacy at my new home theirs 6 sometimes 7 other people here and i'm the type that likes to write or read when its really really quiet like no noise at all and I'm sharing a room with a 10 year old and 6 year old thats always following me to our room and they always want me to play with them all day and night so yea no PRIVACY!plus I haven't even been able to read other fan fics so if your one of the authors of one of the fan fics that I read and you haven't gotten a review from me in over two weeks then thats why and my sister is a BITCH so I haven't been in a good mood to write like theres this movie thats one night only, I struggled to get the money(the tickets are really expensive) and on the day that it premiers shes like 'oh its sooo far away and I don't want to do nothing for two hours and I don't have enough gas or enough money' bah bah bah she couldn't have told me a week ago when I asked her to take me no she waits till i'm all happy and excited to go to tell me, now enough of my rambling and bitching on with the Disclaimer then the fic, enjoy ^^ **

**Disclaimer: x-men is still owned by Disney :( but if anyone wants to give me a Rogue and Remy plushie that be great and they will motivate me to write more and faster ^^**

_great just great, here ah thought he was thah biggest ass in thah world and now ah know he saved mah ass when ah was a kid _Rogue thought as she stood up _now whaht ta do with thah body_

"stripes whats going on?" Logan asked from the other side of the gate

Rogue's eyes widen, she looked at Remy then Logan then Remy again "nooooothing"

"its you, yer never doing noooothing" he said trying to sound like her when he said nothing

she sighed and looked at Logan "ah knocked Remy out and ah'm trying ta figurer out whaht ta do with him"

"just dump him in the woods" he said pointing to the woods right next to them

"great idea"she was getting ready to drag him away when "hey! Ah found his wallet Ooooooo and different sized picks to pick locks with and ewwww a condom" she throw it on the ground, grabbed his legs and dragged him into the sunset I mean woods

"have you been taking drugs again?" Logan asked watching her

"nope, wrong fan fic"

_5 minutes later_

Rogue walked out of the woods, walked into the institute, walked up to the professor's office, raised her hand to knock and

_**Rogue you can come in**_

_damn telepaths_

_**I heard that**_

_and ya point?_

…_**...**_

_yeah ah thought so_

she opened the door and walked in "Prof ah'm going back ta Mississippi for thah weekend"

"ok as long as your not killing anyone its alright with me"

Rogues eyes widen _oh crap_

"hahaha just kidding, you can do what ever you want as long as you don't bring the x-men name down with you" he said with a smile

"um your constant smiling creeps meh out"

"thats really off topic but to bad because I love creeping people out with my smiles" he said with another smile

"ooook see ya" she ran out to her room and started packing for her trip back to Mississippi

"Rogue what are you like doing?" Kitty asked walking in

"ah'm leaving fo-"

"YOUR LEAVING!NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rogue shook her head and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand "Kit ah'm just leaving for thah weekend"

"really?" Kitty said with a smile

_damn smiles!ah hate 'em_ "yes Kit, really"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY"

"yeah great, bye" Rogue picked up her luggage and headed for the door

"WAIT! your like leaving already?"

"yep" she walked out without looking back

as Rogue left the mansion she got a text message from John

_Anna I know ur gonna be in Mississippi till Sunday night so lets go out, i'll pick u up at 7 that night_

she text '_fine'_ back and continued walking until she got to the meeting place at the park where Blindspot was waiting

"hey Blind so how we getting ta Mississippi? Car?plane?" Rogue asked

"by racket luncher" Blindspot said with a straight face while pulling out a racket luncher from the jeep next to her

"your not serious are ya?"

Bindspot looked at Rogue then busted into laughter "just kidding we're going by jet" she then threw the racket luncher back into the jeep

"great lets go"

"yeah yeah so I heard ya got a date Sunday night" Bindspot said grinning ear to ear

"is there anything about meh ya don't know?" _ah just said fahne 10 minutes ago how'd she find out so quickly _

Blindspot just stared at her opened her mouth closed it opened it again then closed it again

"ah'll take thaht as a no"

"ahhh lets just go to the jet" Bindspot said, she and Rogue got into the jeep, drove for a few hours and stopped in a field a hour or two away from Bayville, just ahead of where they stopped was the jet "well here she is"

"nice, so whaht are we waiting for lets go" the two girls hoped in and sat next to each other as the jet took off

_half an hour later_

Rogue was looking out the window watching the clouds go by, she turned and looked at her friend "Rebecka?"

Blindspot looked at her "yeah Anna?"

"after ah left thah assassins guild did...did anything happen? Lahke did thah guild get attacked?" Rogue asked thinking about Remy's memories

Blindspot frowned and looked down "yeah yeah we were, it was the most horrible night ever ya see your dad couldn't find you the day after ya left he was so worried he thought you were kidnapped so he sent out almost all of the assassins we had ta look for ya, no one was aloud ta sleep until you were found, assassins from new Orleans came a few nights later and attacked since most of our assassins were looking for you and the few assassins we had won't aloud ta sleep so there wasn't much of a defense, a lot died, lots injured and could never fight again, walk again or died a few days later, only a few survived including me,Grampa, your dad and a few others, your dad started ta train new assassins and me, Grampa and the others did the same just separately from your father, we found you 2 years later with a new family and a new life Grampa wanted ta make sure you'd always be safe so we kept an eye on you, just two weeks ago we finished training some new trainee assassins and we decided ta be a real guild again and get our heir/friend/awesome assassin back"

Rogue just sat there in shock _it was mah fault if ah hadn't of left we could have had a better chance and __win_ she continued blaming herself the rest of the ride until landing

_in the woods next to the Xavier institute_

Remy woke up with a headache "man dat fille's powers sure do pack a punch ow" he stood up and looked around "what da...where da hell am I?"

he started walking around and around and around "merde! Remy's been walkin' in circles, maybe Remy should call fo' help" he reached into his pocket and "where mon wallet? Fuck and I thought I play dirty but stealing from an unconscious guy damn dats smarts"

he pulled out his cell and called Pyro

"_'ello?"_

"Pyro Remy's lost in some woods, come find moi"

"_Remy's lost?hahahaha who is this?" he asked while laughing_

"its moi mon ami!"

"_me who?"_

"REMY!"

"_ok ok i'm on my way mate"_

"good" Remy pressed end call then kicked a tree "no wonder old bucket head gets so mad after talkin' with him"

_at a mansion bigger than the Xavier institute in Mississippi_

Rogue and Blindspot were sitting in a limo as it drove up to a mansion

"Rogue?" Blindspot asked looking at Rogue _shes been quiet this whole time maybe I shouldn't have told her without Max_ "Rogue it wasn't your fault you didn't know"

"its still mah fault" Rogue said in a moping way

"no its not now lets go inside k"

"k" Rogue said still sad

_inside assassin manor_

"Anna ah been missing ya" Grampa Max said as the girls walked in

"ah missed ya tah" Rogue said still frowning

"why thah long face?" he said looking from Rogue to Blindspot

Blindspot looked at him awkwardly "i kind of told her about what happened after she left the guild"

"WHAHT!" Max yelled angerly

"its ok Gramps ah asked her"

he looked at her with sad eyes "look it ain't ya fault, ya daddy's thah one who overreacted"

"its still part mah fault but ah'm going ta make it up ta all those who died some how"

"Ooooo you can put flowers on their graves i'm sure their be happy about that" Blindspot said jumping up and down

"thahts a good start"

"ok enough talking about thah past, lets talk about your mission" Grampa said leading them to a dinning room "ok Anna your mission is a simple one since ya been out of thah game for all those years"

"ah can handle anything ya throw at meh"

"thahts just whaht ah wanted ta hear" Grampa said with a devious smile

**A.N: sorry about that HUGE rant I had in the A.N. At the beginning, yay its getting to the action warning i've never written anything actiony before, **

**what will Rogue's mission be? Will Remy ever get out of the woods? Will Pyro even know where to look or will he just stay at home and eat a taco? These questions will be answered in the next chapter *dramatic music plays in the background * **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Rogue**

**Ch.17**

**A.N: I forgot to tell ya'll I put up a poll on my profile about this fic so if you want to vote go check it out**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOO I STILL DON'T OWN THE X-MEN! DX * cries* **

*** Mickey mouse laughs evilly again***

**me "what the hell Mickey! Are you stalking me?"**

**Mickey "maybe"**

**me "great now I have the Marvel man AND Mickey mouse stalking me"**

**Marvel man "i am not stalking you"**

**me "than what are you doing here?"**

**Marvel man "ahhhhh noooothing"**

**me "suuuure" * rolls eyes* **

Grampa pulled out a file and placed it on the table "theres a murderer lose in town, his been raping and killing only beautiful young ladies we just found out his identity a few days ago, remember ya must kill him in thah shadows"

"ah remember Gramps" Rogue said with a smile _killing is fun_

"will ya need a assistant?" he asked gesturing to Blindspot

"nah ah think ah can handle it"

"ya sure Roguey?" Blindspot asked

"yeah ah'm sure blindy"

"good now rest your mission is tomorrow" said Grampa "come ah'll show ya ta your room"

_in the woods_

Remy sat on a rock waiting for Pyro "where da hell is he! Remy called him-" he looked at his watch "damn she stole mon watch too!" he look at his phone "fuck I called him deux hours ago, where is he?"

_at Magneto's base_

Pyro was sitting on the couch watching TV while eating a taco when Colossus walked in

"comrade have you seen Gambit?"

"wha?" Pyro asked not looking up

"Gambit? Have you seen him?"

"nope"

"has he called?"

"nope"

"did he say where he'd be going to you after school?"

"nope"

the Russian shrugged and sat down "vhat are you watching?"

"Pinky and the Brain on DVD"

"oh I see, your American culture confuses me how can a lab rat take over da Earth?"

Pyro just stared at him "i don't know mate thats just the fun of it" then they just continued to watch the show with out any more talking, soon after Sabletooth joined them then started singing along with the Pinky and The Brain theme song

_back in the woods_

Remy stood up "i don't kno' why but I think Sabletooth is being creepier than normal" then he heard a cry "what da? Oh non VIOLETTE! YER PÈRE IS COMING!" he yelled as he ran in the direction the crying was coming from

as he ran the crying got louder and louder until he finally made it out of the woods and ran up to his bike where Violette was wrapped in a blanket "awww its ok now mon fille(my daughter), are ya hungry?"he said as he picked her up, pulled out her bottle and started feeding her

"dats a good fille(girl)" after feeding her he got back on his bike and went back to magneto's base

_the next day at the assassin mansion_

Rogue woke up at 2 in the afternoon and took a shower then went down stairs to get something to eat, as she walked every assassin that she passed would bow down to her _ok this is reaaaally creepy_

after eating she went back to her room to look at the files and as she walked more people bowed "ok NO MORE BOWING!" she yelled causing them to run for their lives

"Anna whats up?" Blindspot asked walking up to her

"everyone keeps bowing down ta meh all thah damn tahme, its really annoying"

"oh that is annoying lets talk ta Grampa so they can leave ya alone"

"later ah gotta get ready" Rogue finally got suited up(it took her an hour) "damn theres tah much stuff ta put on"

"don't blame meh" said Grampa walking up to her

"don't worry ah wasn't"

"good, well we have a bike ready and waiting for ya"

"really thanks grampa" Rogue said with a smile, hugged him then ran out to see "a bike" she said shocked "a plain old bike"

"yep ya gotta work for a better means of transportation" Grampa said walking up to her with a devious smile

"ah think ah'll just walk"

"are ya sure its got this little bell and this thing at thah wheel thaht will make it sound lahke a motorcycle"

"yeah ah'm sure" she said making a run for it

_at some random house at night_

a man stands in front of his basement door "tonight is going to be fun" he opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him

he walked down some stairs, at the bottom it looked like an average basement

he walked to a bookcase and pulled one of the books out opening the bookcase reveling a secret passage he entered and walked up to a cage with three women tied and gaged "hello my pretties don't worry we'll have some fun as soon as you all wake up" he said with an evil smile

_out side of the house_

Rogue stood in front of the house "tahme ta go inside" she walked to the side of the house like a secret agent(and some music is playing in the background from her ipod that she set up earlier), opened a window and crawled in

"ok if ah was a crazed psycho killer... oh wait ah am, ah'd be in a secret passage behind a bookcase in thah basement, thaht was easy" she went into the basement, opened the bookcase and entered the secret passage

she walked until she saw a man standing in front of a cage "hey" she called out casually

the man turned around "what! Who are you? How'd you get down here?"

Rogue stared at him and he stared back at her and stared and him and stared at her "ah don't know" she said slowly

"ahhhh can you leave then?" he asked a bit confused

"nah ah don't feel lahke it" she said lazily "plus ah gotta kill your ugly ass"

"why you" he said grabbing a baseball bat(when did that get there) and ran towards her

as he swung the bat Rogue jumped over the bat, stepped on his head and landed behind him

"thaht was rude" she said waging her finger at him as if he were a child

"OWWWW! rude? Your the one who stepped on my head" he said rubbing his head as he turned to face her

"its your own ugly ass fault"

he glared, gritted his teeth and began to swing at her again and again and again

Rogue kept dodging every strike swung at her until he backed her into a corner "time to end this" he said smiling

_seriously whaht is with people and smiling_ "your raght it is tahme ta stop playing around and end this"

"wha-" before he could finish what he was saying a dagger shot out of Rogue's sleeve and stabbed him in the stomach

"ughhhh" he groaned as he held his stomach, the blood gushed out like a volcano, he stammered back then fell to his knees, he looked up at her before taking his last few breaths and fell to the floor lying in a pool of his own blood

"Gawd ah missed seeing thaht" Rogue said before opening the cage and freeing the girls then dispersing before they awoke

_back at the assassin's mansion_

Max sat in his office looking at files and whatever else assassins that aren't currently killing anybody would be looking at, he turned to look out the window staring at the rain when lightning struck outside of the window to revel a shadowy figure stood there

Max walked over and opened the window "is thah job complete?" he asked

the figure climbed in and removed their hood and mask "yep" said Rogue

"why were ya out there?"

"it looked lahke fun"

"hmm it does look lahke fun hmm well theres dinner waiting for ya in yer room"

"thanks, naght Gramps"

"good naght" they hugged then went their separate ways

once the doors closed Max climbed out the window and stood there "this is fun"

_at Magneto's base_

Remy parked his bike and walked in with Violette in his arms, as he walked in he heard what sounded like singing

he opened the door to the living room considering the sound was coming from there, most likely the TV, his red-on-black eyes widen as he saw Pyro, Colossus, Sabertooth, Magneto and for some odd reason Professor Xavier all singing the Pinky and The Brain theme song

"Remy thinks he been in da woods teh long" he left the room then went to bed and had nightmares all night about what he thought he saw

**A.N: hope ya liked this chapter, awwwww my 10 year old niece said I was the best writer in the world I guess that means I should take back what I wrote about calling her annoying in the A.N. last chapter DX ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Rogue**

**Ch.18**

**A.N: sorry this took so long I had two essays and a speech due then I got really sick thanks to my nieces -_- then my 6 year old niece wouldn't leave me alone, now I have to babysit them by myself for four days! i'm going to die aren't I XP **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately no I still don't own X-men evolution, I even tried bribing Mickey with a piece of cheese and Marvel man with a stick of gum(trust me he needed it) but I failed**

the sun had raisin many hours ago but one girl still slept peacefully in her master bed room well WAS sleeping peacefully

Rogue awoke to Blindspot staring at her "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed and got ready to kill

"calm down Anna its just me"

"whaht thah hell! why are ya watching meh sleep?" Rogue asked slash yelled

"i just didn't want ya to oversleep, remember you have a date tonight"she said with a smirk

"agh don't remind meh" she looked over to the clock that read 6:00 pm

"to late for that" she said smiling

"ok thahts it next person who smiles is gonna die"

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"whahtever" Rogue walked into her bathroom and took a shower

after the shower she put on a short black dress that showed off her curves perfectly, long black opera gloves, she put on some make-up(not as much as she normally had) and high heels(which were the only pair of shoes she could find)

"damn Rebecka stealing all mah shoes" she mumbled angrily to herself as she walked down the stairs

"ya look amazing mah little skunk" she looked at the bottom of the stair case to see Grampa smiling warmly at her

"thanks"she smiled back

"theres a limo waiting for ya"

"yeah ta bad he didn't forget"

"wanna borrow mah teaser?" he said holding it up

an evil smile appeared on her face "yes yes ah would" she took it and walked outside to the limo

_at the restaurant_

Rogue and John were sitting in a fancy restaurant, it was large and beautiful and there was a violence playing at their table

John smiled "i'm glad the guilds own this restaurant its so beautiful don't you think?"

"yeah its lovely just as lovely as ah remember"

"you use to come here for every birthday right?"

"not just birthdays" she said as the memories began to flow back "every holiday even fathers and mothers day" _fuck ah'm bored already_ she thought as she took bite of the steak she ordered

"sooo I was wondering" he said all of a sudden

"wondering whaht?"

"wondering if you'd leave that school in Bayville and live with me and my thieves guild?"

"whaht thah hell! ah thought ya wanted ta start over?" Rogue yelled standing up

"i do, I want to start a new life with you"

"well ah don't!"

"Anna we're meant for each other, I love you and i'm far better then the people ya live with now" he said passionately

"whahts so wrong with them!" she yelled _don't answer thaht_

"they don't care about you, they don't love you like I do,they can't touch you like I can, you don't even trust them enough ta tell them your real name!" he said finally standing up

"yeah and?"

"and? what do you mean? That should be enough to make you leave"

"well ah don't want tah and ah don't want ya either!" she stormed off

"WAIT! YA AIN'T LEAVING! YA STAYING WETHER YA LAHKE IT OR NOT!" his accent showing though his anger

he caught up with her and grabbed her arm

"DON'T TOUCH MEH!" she yelled as she pulled out the teaser and threshed him in the stomach with it

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in agonizing pain

she smiled to herself before walking out of the restaurant while people surrounded John

"thank ya gramps" she muttered to herself

_at the bat cave_

"Batman Batman!"yelled Robin

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOUUUU WANT DICK?" Batman slurred his words

"have you been drinking again? And its R-O-B-I-N not Dick"

"your mama has been drinking that why she named you Dick haha"

"whatever I just wanted you to know that some crazed author is putting us in her fan fic about X-men"

"i'm not a X-man i'm a Batman" said Batman

"right" Robin said rolling his eyes

"now get over here Dick and pull your pants down its time for some fun"

"not again" Robin whined

"hahahahahaha can I join in?" laughed the Joker

"of course buddy" chimed Batman "the more the merrier"

""

"NO!NO!!"

_back to the real story_

Rogue walked into the assassin's mansion with a stunned look on her face

"whaths thah matter mah little skunk?" Grampa Max asked walking to her with Blindspot

"ah just saw Batman and Joker team up ta rape Robin" she said looking up

the two just looked at her stunned

"yeah thats how ah felt" with that Rogue walked pass them "oh and your teaser was REALLY useful thanks, can ah have one for mah birthday?" she asked with puppy dog eyes

"keep it" he said still pretty stunned

Rogue jumped up and squealed, stopped then became sad "ah think a spend a little tah much tahme with Kitty" she turned walked up to her room and packed for the trip back to mutant manor

**A.N: sorry this was such a short chapter as I said- wrote at the top I had a lot of problems and now I have finals coming up but i'll try to write another chap before that horrible week starts plz review ^^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**The Rogue**

**Ch.19**

**A.N: I just finished an episode of 'The Biggest Loser' and now i'm ready to fight- I mean write **

**Disclaimer: *cries * I try and I try but I just *sniff * can't get them *blows nose * so no i-i-i- don't own the X-men *cries into hands ***

**Mickey "YES I MADE RAVEN CRY MWHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER *wakes up in bed * damn it it was just a dream!"**

Rogue walked down the stairs carrying her luggage _ah wish ah can still longer_

"ah'll miss ya" Grampa said hugging her as she got off the stairs, just as she hugged back

ring ring

_fuck!_ she stopped hugging him to see that 'mon amour' was calling _ah really have ta change thaht name_ she thought before looking at Grampa with a 'ah don't want ta answer it' look so he shoot her a 'answer it ah don't mind' look then she sent him a 'ah don't wanna' look

"answered it already!" he yelled slightly annoyed

"fahne fahne, hello?"

"_Chere Remy had a really really really bad nightmare when yo coimg back te cuddle with him?"_

"agh Remy ah don't care, ah'm leaving now, no ah'm not cuddling with ya and hows our baby?"

"_your mean, yay, awwww and shes fine, Remy loves yo too, com' home safely" _then he hung up

"damn him"

"was thaht thah thief?" Gramps asked

"yep"

"ya tah make a cute couple"

"WHAHT!" Rogue yelled looking at him in shock

"whadya mean whaht?"

"we ain't a couple" she said as calmly as possible

"really?"

"yeah really"

"well whaht about when thah tah of ya kissed when ya were kids, or thaht ya have him listed as 'mon amour' on ya phone or thaht date ya tah went on when ya were mad at Scott or the project or just a few days ago when ya tah almost had se-"

"WE DIN'T ALMOST HAVE SEX!" Rogue yelled so loud the mansion rocked

"it looked lahke it ta meh and trust meh ah had mah share of se-"

"ah don't want ta know"

"but ya might learn some good moves and positions lahke-"

"lalalala ah can't hear ya lalalalalalalala" she said coving her ears

"ya such a baby"

"WHAHT?" she yelled still coving her ears

he moved her hands "ya a baby"

"ah'm 15 Gramps"

he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand "just forget it, have a safe trip"

"thanks bye"

"bye" said Blindspot running up and hugged/jumped on Rogue

"wow, ahh bye"

_at the Xavier Institute_

it was 3 in the morning when Rogue returned to the institute, as she walked into the foyer heading for the stairs she saw the Professor with a lamp shade on his head

"Professor?" she asked smelling alcohol

"oh Rogue I thought it was The Brain"

"Thah Brain?"

"yes he's trying to take over the Earth again"

"ahh just lahke he does every nahght?" she said thinking he was talking about Pinky and The Brain

"of course" he said then started wheeling away singing

"They're Pinky and The Brain  
Yes, Pinky and The Brain  
One is a genius  
The other's insane.  
They're laboratory mice  
Their genes have been spliced  
They're dinky  
They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain.

Before each night is done  
Their plan will be unfurled  
By the dawning of the sun  
They'll take over the world.

They're Pinky and The Brain  
Yes, Pinky and The Brain  
Their twilight campaign  
Is easy to explain.  
To prove their mousey worth

They'll overthrow the Earth  
They're dinky  
They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain  
Narf!"

she was so freaked out she went straight to bed well in front of her bed anyway, its kind of difficult to sleep especially since there was 3 different gifts on her bed one from Pietro, another from Remy and the last from John

the gift from Pietro was a beautiful emerald dress made by himself obviously, Remy's gift was a pair of silk gloves that reached her shoulders, finally was John's gift which was a teddy bear holding a broken heart that said 'sorry please forgive me'

she sighed before hiding them in the closet hoping Kitty wouldn't find them then went to sleep

_the next morning in the dinning room_

everyone was eating their breakfast when Rogue walked in "morning" she simply said when the others turned to she see her

"STOP YELLING!" the Professor yelled "IF YOU YELL AGAIN I'LL FINGER YOU!" everyone just stared at him with wide eyes "what? What did I say" they just turned and continued eating

Rogue sat next to Kitty and whispered "now ah fear him but not in thah way ya should fear a headmaster"

"like LOL, any idea whats wrong with him?"

"well when ah came in last nahght he was singing thah Pinky and Thah Brain theme song with a lamp shade on his head so ah think he was drunk and now has a hangover"

"i didn't like know he drank"

"all adults drink even Ororo"

"really?"

"yep"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP YELLING!" Xavier yelled

"ah think we should go"

"like right behind you"

"vait for me" Kurt said as the girls got up to leave

_inside Magneto's metal base_

the master of magnetism sat at his metal desk on his metal chair staring at a laptop awaiting an important video chat with his mother- I mean one of his minions, no its not his mom shes dead, he smiled as he saw the chat window open

"Magneto I found the information you requested I'm sending it to you now" the person said hiding their face in the shadows

"good I assume you found everything I asked for" Magneto said looking at the shadowy figure

"of course my lord"

"good you shall be paid the amount we agreed upon" Mags said before closing the window and ending the chat as his printer began to print

"what was that about?" Sabertooth asked walking in

"I'm gathering as much information on the x-men as I can"

"i thought you had everything that could be found"

"apparently I didn't find everything considering theirs two x-men I know close to nothing about"

"Wolverine and Mystique's brat?"

"correct, Wolverine will be next to impossible but Rogue is a different story"

"didn't Mystique give you everything she had on the girl?"

"yes but it's not enough so I had someone digging for something else"

"like?"

"Mystique said she found the girl in Mississippi 8 years ago so I had someone look into everything that happened there at that time"

"i'm guessing they found something?"

Magneto rolled his eyes "yes apparently there was a small war between two assassin's guilds, one lived there in Mississippi the other from New Orleans"

"what does that have to do with the kid?"

"the war happened two days before Mystique found her, she said she lost her memories and the girl had very excellent agility, accuracy and fighting skills for her age"

"so you think shes an assassin who mange to escape the war but was injured causing her lost memory?"

Magneto nodded

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you can't be serious thats stupid" the giant cat laughed "do you still have a hangover or something"

"noooo and the information I have here" he held up the paper from the printer "can prove it"

"how?"

"it is a list of every assassin from Mississippi's assassin's guild"

"ha i'm so going to laugh so much when you see shes not ther-"

"SHES HERE!" Magneto yelled as he held up a paper with a picture of a 7 year old Rogue

Sabertooth looked at it dumbstruck as Magneto smirked at him

"lets see what it says" Mags said smugly and putting on his reading glasses

_Name: Anna Marie __D'Ancanto_

_Age: 7_

_date of birth:unknown_

_Description: emerald green eyes, auburn hair with two white stripes at the front of hair, deadly pale white skin_

_background information: parents are Owen D'Ancanto and __Priscilla __D'Ancanto both trained assassins, trained as an assassin from a very young age, heiress to assassin's guild, lives with father, mothers whereabouts unknown_

_whereabouts: unknown, disappeared before 'tragedy' _

"it would seem theres not much information but we now know more then we did" he took a closer look at the bottom" hmmmm 'disappeared before tragedy'? Meaning she disappeared before the war"

"wait if she wasn't there during the war-" Sabertooth began

"then how did she lose her memory...unless"

"unless what?"

"unless she lied about losing her memory to hide her true identity" Magneto said with an evil grin "perhaps we can use this as an advantage"

A.N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN you all voted and heres just the beginning of it, sorry for taking so long I said last time that i'd update before finals but I got writers block and I had a lot of studying to do but its over and I have no classes until April 11 so hopefully I can write another before then


	20. Chapter 20

**The Rogue**

**Ch.20**

**A.N: I LIVVVVVVE! oh wait I was never dead O_o WHOA chapter 20 when I first started writing this I thought it was going to be 10 chapters long and have only one or two reviews but as you can see I was wrong, I would like to thank ALL of you for all of your awesome reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own the laptop that I use to write this does that count?**

**Marvel man "no no it does not"**

**you take the fun out of everything**

**MM "no I don't"**

**yes you do**

**MM "no I don't"**

**yes you do**

**MM "no I don't"**

**yes you do**

"**yes you do" Micky said magically appearing next to me**

**are you trying to give me a heart attack?**

"**yes"**

***sigh * lets just get on with the show -_- evil mouse**

The x-men were walking to school because Scott's car was stolen last week he wanted to blame Rogue but he didn't feel like getting punched in the face again so they walked and as they walked they saw what use to look like Scott's car in the parking lot

"MY BABY!" Scott yelled/cried at the top of his lungs and ran up to it "my poor poor baby" he said hugging the pile of metal

Jean and the others ran to Scott to comfort and/or stare at the ca- pile of junk except Rogue who stood there with an amused look on her face when Lance walked up next to her

"how'd ya do thaht?" she asked still looking at the car

he looked at her then the car then back at her "its a REALLY crazy story"

"thah crazier thah better"

with that he began his crazy tale about his weekend

_10 minutes later_

Rogue stood there staring at him her eyes widen and her jaw about to hit the ground "ah...you...how.."

"yeah I told you it was crazy"

"ah had no idea giant squids could throw a car from the middle of thah ocean all thah way ta thah parking lot or shoot missiles"

"i didn't even think they could throw one to the shore" Lance admitted

"and ah thought watching Batman and the Joker raping Robin and watching thah Professor sing thah Pinky and Thah Brain theme song was crazy"

"what were Batman and Baldy thinking?"

"they were drunk"

"that explains it" he said nodding

"CHERE!" Remy jumped her

"REMY GET OFF A MEH!"

"but Remy and Violette missed yo"

"are you two going to have sex in front of school?" Lance asked looking at the southerners

"NOOO WHY THAH HELL DOES EVERYONE THINK WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Rogue yelled while trying to throw Remy off "GET OFF SWAMP RAT!"

"never mon river rat" he said smirking down at her

"waaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"don't worry Violette yo mère et père(mother and father) are here" he jumped up and ran to Violette who was in a stroller

"ya got her a stroller?" Rogue asked with a raised eyebrow

"yeah ain't she cute"

"uhh"

"hey Roguey" Pietro called as he push a stroller with Dominic in it

"ya got a stroller tah?" she asked in disbelieve

"yeah of course I saw it at the mall and just had to have it"

"ah think thaht sentence just proves even more thaht you're gay"

"na uh"

"ya ha"

"na uh"

"ya ha"

"ya ha" Wanda said standing next to Rogue

"how? When?" Rogue stammered

"i got bored"

"uh ha ah'm gonna walk away now" Rogue took the stroller with Dominic and went to class followed by Pietro, Remy and Violette

_Lunch_

he sat at the table, his knees pulled to his chest and his thumb in his mouth as he rocked back and force, back and force, tears sliding down his cheeks

"Scott its just a car" Jean said looking at him

"Jeans like right Scott its a car so you shouldn't like cry over it" said (do I really have say who said it I mean its pretty damn obvious)

"zhe girls are right mein Freund (my friend) and your suppose to be our leader not a sniveling cry baby" said Kurt

"but.._sniff_...it was my baby" he cried out

"IT WAS A CAR!" they all yelled

"but it was MY car" he whined

Rogue walked up to him and placed a wallet in front of him "thanks for thah pizzas" she said smiling

"you" he pointed at her "you stole my wallet again" he said angrily as he looked to her then the brotherhood table that had 50 pizza boxes stacked up

"ah'm still mad at ya for accusing meh for stealing your book"

"yeah well you broke my nose then I bought you three tubs of your favorite cookie dough and a Ed Hardy perfume that cost fifty dollars"

the girls looked at her in shock well Kitty looked at her in shock Jean just looked angry

"whaht it smells REALLY good" Rogue said looking at them

"i bet it was YOU who stole my precious car and DESTROYED it!" Scott yelled "your nothing but a filthy thief who can't keep her greedy little hands to herself!"

white hot flames blazed in her eyes before she ripped him out of his seat and flung him into the floor smashing his face

she sat on his back forcefully pulling his right arm up then smashed her elbow into his

"!" he yelled luckily for him Kurt and Evan pulled her off before she could do more damage

Rogue pulled herself from their gripe and stumped over to the brotherhood table

"Roguey?" said Pietro "who needs a hug?"

"she don't need non hug she needs Remy" said Remy

"ah'm gonna fucki-" she started to say as she glared at him

"is dat an invitation?" Remy asked

she glared at him for a moment then grabbed a slice of pizza and eat it angrily and watched Lance laugh himself silly when the security guards dragged Scott away they were going to get Rogue too but after seeing what she did they were too scared to get close to her

"so Rogue you wanna tepee some houses tonight?" Lance asked

a chestier cat grin appeared on her face "can we steal candy from little kids?"

"hell yeah"

_after school_

Rogue snuck into her room at the mansion not wanting to get an annoyingly boring lecture about breaking Scott's arm

so she grabbed her assassin uniform, climbed out the window and jumped into Lance's awaiting jeep

"got your costume?" Lance asked

"yep now lets get the toilet paper"

"yes ma'am"

_the brotherhood house_

Rogue and the boys walked in with their hands full of packages of toilet paper and a few other things

"ah'm gonna go change" she said running up the stairs to her old room

"i'm going to change too" Pietro said taking Dominic with him

everyone went to their rooms to change except Remy who doesn't have a room so he changed in the living room

five minutes later everyone walked down to the living room in their costumes; Rogue was in her assassin uniform, Remy was the devil, Violette was a mouse(no not mickey just a gray mouse), Pietro was a princess, Dominic was a vampire( Rogue's 'idea'), Lance was a pirate, Fred was a Mexican wrestler, Todd was spider-man and Wanda was a witch(she was just wearing her normal clothes with a witch hat and a real black cat on her shoulder)

"YA'LL READY?" Rogue yelled

"YES!" the Brotherhood and Remy yelled

"BABIES BEEN FEED?"

"YES!"

"TOILET PAPER READY?"

"YES!"

"PIETO IS GAY"

"YES!"

"wait WHAT ?" Pietro glared at her

"ha nice one" said Wanda

"ok lets go" she said walking out the door followed by the others

_the streets_

the group moved to their first house or in this case a mansion but not any mansion this was the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters

"we gotta be careful Logan's on the prowl" Rogue whispered

Rogue lead them to the side of the mansion's wall gate thingy, felt the wall up and down (wow that sounds wrong) then push a part of the wall inward

"ah found this secret entrance a few weeks ago" she lied she had actually built it when she first moved in with the x-men in case she needed a quirk escape

they slipped in quietly with surprisingly no problems at all Rogue gave them a signal to wait as she moved on for reconnaissance

a moment later she gave the 'all clear' signal they followed quietly again until they were close enough to the mansion to do some damage

"go crazy" she whispered "but not tah crazy" she said looking at Wanda who had just pulled out a flame thrower "where'd ya get thaht anyways?"

"i got it from St. John"

"you stole from Pyro he goin' te go crazy" Remy exclaimed

"lets do this before we get caught yo" Toad said looking at them

the group each grabbed a roll of toilet paper and began throwing them all over the place

_30 minutes later_

"ah think our job here is done" Rogue said as she looked at the mansion which was completely covered in toilet paper, even the trees, butches and well everything else that was outside was covered

they left and went trick or treating those who had no treats got tepee'd, there was even this one lady that wouldn't give them candy cuz she thought they were too old so later that night while she and her family slept they broke in and stole everything they wanted or looked valuable and broke everything else

by one in the morning they had a car of many different shapes and sizes of things and bags filled with candy

"ok I say we eat as much candy as we can, who ever eats the most without a sugar rush wins" said Lance

"dats impossible Homme no one can't get a sugar rush from so muc' candy" said Remy

"oh so your saying your scared" Rogue said with a smirk

"Remys scared of nothing Chere"

"prove it"

"fine lets do dis"

_1 hour later_

the entire living room floor was covered in candy rappers but those how had been eating the candy were no where in sight but-

" PARTY!"

-outside is a different matter

they were now in the front yard dancing naked yes I said naked in front of a fire as they sang the team four star version of 'make a man out of you' and video taped the whole thing and put it on youtube

"hey any one got a lighter?" Rogue asked still dancing

"i got a flame thrower" Wanda said then started making out with Toad

"thaht'll work" she picked it up then ran off to come back an hour later with the biggest grin she could muster

"wat yo do?" Remy asked

"you'll see tomorrow" she said still grinning

_morning_

the brotherhood were all sprawled out all over the yard still naked

Wanda's eyes flew open to see Toad lying naked on her naked body "TOOOOOOOOOOAAAAD!"

"what is it sweet cakes?" he asked rubbing his eyes

the rest of the Brotherhood woke up and started laughing at the two 'love birds'

"you've better have used a condom cuz there is no way I will let there be a little toad running around" Wanda growled through her teeth

"ummm I don't know" he said before running away unfortunately for him she use her powers on him then tossed him onto the roof

"mmmmm Remy wonders if we did it too last night Chere" Remy said with a smirk

"you'd be dead if we did swamp rat and luckily ya not" Rogue replied

"awww so yo happy Remy ain't dead?"

"no ah'm happy we didn't have sex"

"!" they heard a muffled cry

"where's thah babies?" Rogue asked

after looking for the babies for an hour they finally found them buried in the yard they got dressed, jumped into Lance's jeep and drove off to school

_at school_

smiles appeared on the brotherhood's faces as they looked at the burnt down school and heard the officers and firemen say 'there's no school today'

"Rogue" Rogue turned around to see Kitty and Kurt running up to them "where have you like been Mr. Logan is like totally pissed cause you never came home last night and like missed DR this morning and he was like already in a bad mood"

"why was he in a bad mood?" Rogue asked not really caring but perhaps it'll get their minds off of asking her where shes been or what shes been doing

"zome one put his bed on fire vhile he vas zleeping on it" said Kurt "he vas zuper zcary this morning"

"does he know who did it?"

"he like sniffed his whole like room and said there was like only three like scents in there his, Kurt's, and yours but he like said that Kurt isn't like crazy enough to do it then he like said you are like defiantly crazy enough and your scent was like stronger but you won't home so he like thinks your scents are just like left over from the last time you were like in there and yours was just stronger cause you like slept there" Kitty breathed "thats why he's like in a bad mood"

Rogue stared at her as blood dripped down her ears

"uhh Roguey? Roguey?" Remy waved his hand in front of her face

"great job Kitty your likes broke her" Lance exclaimed

"na uh how can my like likes break her"

"they just did yo" Todd said hoping in front of them

"hey" said Fred being ignored

"Ooooo dis is like sleeping beauty Remy's kiss will wake her" Remy said standing in front her

he slowly moved closer and closer until his lips were mere inches away from hers when

"whaht are ya doing?" Rogue said looking into his eyes

"hey?" said Fred still being ignored

"uhhhh Remy was trying te wake yo after chaton broke yo"

"oh" she blushed at the closeness "thanks ah guess"

"heeey" said Fred

"like omg! Rogue are like blushing?"

"WHAHT! no hell no!" Rogue said turning away

"HEEEEEEY!" Fred yelled gaining everyones attention "I'm hungry"

"meh tah" Rogue said quickly

"Remy wants to eat"

"yeah i'm hungry too"

"i want some food yo"

"lets go eat something"

"yeah great idea"

"yeah lets go"

"what are we waiting for I'm starved"

the brotherhood and three x-men squeezed into the jeep as if it was a clown car

_at the diner_

"so who's gonna pay?" Lance asked looking at Kitty and Kurt

"aren't we like gonna pay separately?"

"Remy will pay for his Chere" Remy said looking at Rogue "dhen we can get te kissing"

"fuck off swamp rat plus Jean" she held up a credit card "is paying"

"Rogue!" Kitty and Kurt complain

"fahne then you can pay, see ya all later" she said getting up before they can object "ah'll pick thah kids up later k?"

she walked out, after walking for a few minutes she noticed she was being followed so she walked into an alley

the man turned into the alley but she was no where in sight he walked deeper into the alley when he felt a tap on his shoulder

he turned to be face to face with Rogue not saying a word but not looking too surprised that she was able to sneak up on him so easily

she looked him up and down, he was an older man perhaps in his 50's or 60's he wore black dress pants some fancy but out dated shoes, a white button down shirt, a black trench coat and a black hat

she didn't know where but he looked familiar but at the same time he seemed to be a complete stranger to her, was it someone from one of the psyche's memories or was it yet another person from her past

"who are ya?" she asked finally "why are ya following meh?"

he looked at her with his sky blue eyes finally realizing who he was

he smiled "I am Magneto the master of magnetism, its nice to finally meet you face to face Anna Marie D'Ancanto"

**A.N: DUN DUN DUN ha the two finally meet and as you all can see this chapter is longer then must of my chapters its kind of a sorry for taking forever and a thanks for all those who reviewed wow 10 pages now I want to sleep its 12 AM and I got classes in the morning, night ^^ **


	21. Chapter 21

**The Rogue**

**Ch.21**

**A.N: sorry its been sooooooooo long since i've updated I have this evil professor that has us writing a 5 page essay every week which is killing all my ideas for this fic and eating up all my time -_- not to mention two other classes so if i've make any of you confused or whatever sorry **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill **

**Marvel Man"do they?"**

**yes its been 20 chapters I'm pretty sure they do**

**MM "how sure?"**

**I don't know 'bout 99% sure**

**MM "sure you are"* rolls eyes***

**yes I am so ha! 'Now lets do this thing' * i said in a bad French accent* **

**MM "you stole that from 'Ratatouille'**

**whoops**

**Micky Mouse "I'm suing you for that"**

**WAIT WHAT? But- but i-**

**Micky Mouse "tell it to the judge"**

**wait i-**

**Judge Micky "off with her head"**

**damn **

he smiled "I am Magneto the master of magnetism, its nice to finally meet you face to face Anna Marie D'Ancanto"

"really cuz ah don't think its so nice ta meet ya"

"you are quite rude"

"sticks and stones bucket head now whaht do ya want?"

"lets speak in a more...private setting shall we?"

Rogue glared at him as she thought _if thahts not an obviously trap then ah don't whaht is_ "lead thah way" _but it might be fun and ah'm bored_

"i will need to blind fold you" he said holding up a blindfold

"ya better not push meh inta traffic" she growled as she ripped it out of his hand

"tempting but I need you uninjured" 

she put the blind fold on, after he checked to make sure she couldn't see he put his arms around her as if he was giving her a hug then flow up

_10 minutes later_

they landed, the moment they did Rogue reached up to remove the blindfold

"not yet" Magneto said grabbing her gloved hand and pulled her into what she knew was most likely his base "now"

she removed it without hesitation and looked around, they were in a living room with metal walls and floors and a few couches that surprisingly wasn't metal

she sat on one of the couches as he sat on an arm chair

"so what'cha want?" she asked

"i wish to prove Charles wrong and your going to help me" he said as Sabertooth joined them

"elaborate?" she asked keeping her eyes on bucket head and his over grown pussy cat

"Charles believes that mutants and humans can live in peace, I shall prove that that can never happen I know that they will fear us that fear shall escalate to hatred and finally to war and death it is in human nature to do so, it'll become a Holocaust and I've already seen one in my life time I do not wish to see more of my people suffer"

"whaht are ya going ta do about it?"

he smiled "i will reveal mutant kind"

"why? If ya don't want ta cause all of which you've said than why?"

"like I said child to show that he is wrong to show that humans can not change, there is a saying 'those that don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it'(i got that from a teen titans episode) and that will continue to be true so long as humans live"

"so whaht ya gonna kill'em all?"

"no once mutants have seen the horrible truth that is humans than I shall take all who wish for sanctuary to asteroid M where mutants can live without fear of base lines(humans without the x-gene)"

"and how may ah ask do ah fit into all of this?"

"you my dear will help in many different ways" he simply said

"is this an offer cuz if it is ah refuse"

"it is not an offer I know the truth I know of your past as an assassin"

"assassin?" she looked at him like he was crazy

"don't play dumb I know everything, the assassin guild in Mississippi, you being their heiress, how you feigned memory lost"

she bit her lip as she looked into his eyes "how?"

"it took months but I wouldn't have figured it out if it wasn't for Mystique telling me of how you had such amazing skills and you were easy to train for a child your age not to mention she found you shortly after a war between two assassin's guilds"

_fuck fuck fuckty fuck fuck_ she cursed in her head "so whaht ya gonna black mail meh?" she growled

"not completely you see on asteroid M I have a machine that can evolve mutants just think about it once evolved you'll have complete control of your powers its either that as payment and work for me or black mail"

she glared at him, before he can say anything there was a dagger to his throat and about a hundred knives pinning Sabretooth to the wall

"ah don't lahke ta be black mailed"

"uhh how about some money and evolution or something like that"he said a bit scared, he took a moment to relax "just think about all the mutants you'll be helping"

"hmmm sounds interesting ah'll think about it" _ah've never really cared about Xavier's dream any ways plus he's just turning the x-men inta soldiers _she thought before releasing him then looked deep into his eyes "your hiding somethang else aren't ya?"

he looked at her then at her blade that was still out "i..wasn't the only person searching for you"

"who?"

"i'm afraid i don't know, only the person who gave me the information knows?"

"and who would thaht be?" he leaned forward and whispered in her ear

her eyes widen, she stood there for a moment then walked out the door

"wait what about my offer?"

"ah'll contact ya when ah've decided"

"how?" he asked

"ah have ways" she said before leaving

"you do know her knife was metal right" Sabretooth said still stuck to the wall

Magneto looked at him "fuck" then stood up "wait"

"what?"

Magneto turned to glare at the door "my wallet is missing"

Sabretooth frowned "i think she took mine too"

"damn shes good, i'll have to have the other Acolytes keep their eyes on her"

_outside_

Rogue pulled out her cell phone as she walked and dialed a number

"_hello?" _came the voice of Blindspot

" Rebecka ah need ya ta do somethang for meh"

"_sure anything"_

"ah need ya to fined everything ya can on Eric Lehnsherr aka Magneto, that includes everyone who works for him"

"_leave __it to me boss_"Rogue knew on the other side of the phone she was saluting

"thanks, talk ta ya later" with that said she hung up and headed back to the brotherhood house

_at the brotherhood house_

Rogue walked in like she owned the place and walked into the living room

"wheres Remy?" she asked looking at the boys and Violette who was still wearing her costume

"he said he had to leave" Lance said with his eyes on the TV

"men" she said rolling her eyes and picked up her daughter "see ya"

"uh" the guys said in response

_at G.I Joe headquarters_

"hey your suppose to at another base!" Joe yelled at me, ass

_at metal heads base_

the base was practicably empty except for Gambit and for some reason three blind mice dancing in the kitchen which Gambit didn't go near because of that odd dream he had a few nights ago

he was bored and I mean really really bored so he decided to go through other peoples stuff

which wasn't very fun, in Piotr's room was noting but a few books, St. John's was just disgusting with clothes and moldy food everywhere, Victor's room was disturbing his walls were pink, he had pictures of Logan all over the place, a ball of yearn and a few baking cook books

he reached the last room, Magneto's office, and entered the first thing that caught the Cajuns eye was a vanilla folder "intéressant (interesting)" he smirk as he picked it up and saw the name 'Rogue' on it

he opened the folder and began to read, his eyes widen "non it...it can't be"

**A.N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN I love cliffys hahaha OMG I actually gave Rogue and Magneto a serious conversation well up until she stole their wallets thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**** cool echo ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Rogue**

**Ch.22**

**Disclaimer: I'm busy being sent to the guillotine for copy write to say I don't own x-men oh wait I just did O_o**

**judge Micky "wait!"**

**what?**

**JM "your Birthday is on the 28th right?"**

**yeahhhh**

**JM "damn I can't kill someone whose Birthday is tomorrow *sigh * your free"**

**sweet ^_^ best Birthday ever **

he opened the folder and began to read, his eyes widen "non it...it can't be"

inside was a picture of a young girl around seven years old that looked just like Rogue attached to some papers

the picture of a younger Rogue is not what shocked him, what did was how familiar the younger face was

as he looked at all of the information his memories flowed back to his childhood, back to his father giving him files of assassins, to the young assassin heiress whose life he wanted to save, back to their meeting in the park, to their kiss

Remy fell to his knees still holding the folder "Rogue...Rogue was her and I never noticed" he let out a sigh of relief "she lived, I wonder did she remember me when I came to her class" the way she acted that day was odd but now it all made sense

"she knew...de whole time" he placed the files back on the desk and left back to his room, he had a lot of thinking to do

_at the mansion_

Rogue walked in the front door with Violette still in her hands and came face to face with the professor

he stared at her she stared back "HOLY CRAP A GIANT MOUSE IS HERE TO STEAL MY CHEESE!" he yelled

"uh prof-"

"hold it down Rogue I'll get a sharp stick" he then wheeled away towards the elevator

_ooooook some ones on crack_ she thought then walked up stairs when a semi bald Logan passed her causing her to burst out into uncontrollable laughter

"ha ha laugh it up while your in the Danger Room" Logan growled

"just for laughing?"

"no cause ya were out all night and didn't call"

she gasped "were ya worried bout meh" she said feigning surprise

"yeah sure now get going" he said shaking his bald head

a few days passed and oddly enough in those days Remy barely talked to Rogue after a week she confronted him during lunch

"are ya sick are somethang?"

"non"

she frowned he hadn't flirted with her either "Remy seriously" she put her hand on his "ah'm ya wife ya can tell meh anythang" _fuck did ah just say that_

"Chere?" he said looking intensely into her eyes

"yes?"

he closed his eyes "its nothin" he said as he got up and left

"Remy" she said so low that he couldn't hear her _whahts wrong with him?_

_Omg he's like going to break up with you_

_half-pint they aren't dating_

_but they like totally belong together _

_yeck vhat are you on?_

_I like sooooo don't do drugs_

_thats very responsible of you Kitty_

_shut up Scott_

_Rogue that was very rude_

_and ya got a stick up ya ass_

_really mature Rogue_

_yeah lahke you of all people should talk miss perfect_

_don't mess with mon amour _

_shut up swamp rat!_ She yelled thought as she ate her lunch angrily ending the conversation with the psyches

_in Rogue's and Kitty's room_

Rogue was very happy when she got home from school to see a vanilla envelope on her bed

she quickly opened it to read its contents "no" she whispered after a few minutes of reading "thaht...thaht" she took a deep breath "he will pay for this" she growled as she finished reading

she pulled out her cell phone and dialed

"_hello?"_ said the person on the other line

"ah need ta talk ta ya its really important" she said trying really really hard not to yell at the bastard

"_of course where do ya want te meet?"_he asked

"ah have a warehouse in town" she told him every thing he needed to know to find it

_later that day in Rogue's warehouse_

she sat on one of the two chairs she set up for their meeting, a small smile appeared on her face as the door opened and closed

her eyes met a pair of glowing eyes "sit down we got a lot ta talk about"

he smirked as he sat down "what's this about Roguey?" he asked in a thick accent but before she could answer four metal cuffs (that came out of the chairs arms and legs) locked him to the chair "playing rough? I like it" his smirk never leaving his face

"ya know exactly what this is about sugah" she growl/purred into his ear

"really?" he raised an eyebrow

"ah know you've been working with Magneto"

his eyes widen "how-"

"shhhhh lets just say ah know how ta catch a thief" she said with an evil twisted grin

**A.N:DUN DUN DUN HAHAHA tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY and what I want is Rogue and Remy but i'm pretty sure Stan isn't going to give them up so REVIEWS will just have to do you ****can write anything your heart desires, next chapter TORTURE *cue evil laugh * any suggestions? Oh and before I forget Logan is still growing his hair back from when he and his bed were set on fire **


	23. Chapter 23

**The Rogue**

**Ch.23**

**A.N: yeah I know this took forever so i'd like to apologize, I got a job thats REALLY taking up my time and now i'll be be starting college again then my dog Wanda has been missing for a month so it might be a while till the next chapter**

**Disclaimer:... i've got nothing**

"shhhhh lets just say ah know how ta catch a thief" she said with an evil twisted grin

she gave him a cold glare "now tell meh whaht ah want ta know" she demanded

"what if I don't?" he smirked again

"then this is going ta hurt" she ripped hes shirt off and put two jumper cords on his nipples

"kinky" he said still smirking

ignoring his comment "are ya sure ya got nothing ta say?" she asked menacingly

he followed the cables with his eyes to find that they lead to behind some crates then looked at her evil smile then down at the cables on his nipples fear evident on his face and swallowed hard "n-n-no"

"alright" she stuffed a cloth into his mouth, walked behind some crates to a car and started it

"!"

Rogue chuckled evilly at his pain

"PLEASSSSSSSSE STOP I'LL TELL YA I'LL YA!" he cried out

she cut the engine and walked up to him "awwwwwwww but thaht was fun"

he was having trouble breathing as he talked "ok ah was working for Magneto he wanted meh ta do some digging"

"ya gave him info on meh, tell meh why John?"

"thah thieves guild has gone ta hell after mah daddy died, we needed thah money plus ah was mad at ya for leaving meh at the restaurant and tasering meh"

"who else did ya tell about meh?" she asked calmly

"what?"

"who else did ya tell?" she growled this time

"i didn't tell any-"

"don't lie ah know ya told someone else" he could tell by the look in her eyes that she would not tolerate being lied to especially on a matter such as this one

he mumbled quietly which made Rogue get mad and you won't like her when shes mad she gets really angry when shes mad

"LOURDER OR SO HELP MEH AH'LL CUT YA BALLS OFF THEN SHOCK YA AGAIN!"

"OWEN AH TOLD OWEN, PLEASE DON'T CUT MAH BALLS OFF!" he yelled terrified

"YA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHT!" now she was pissed "ya told mah daddy" she growled

"yes" he said terrified

"where is he?is he looking for meh?" she growled

"well ah-ah-ah-" he stammered

"is he!" she yelled

"he's in Mississippi, underground so its hard t-ta find him and when ah told him ya were alive he was mad he thinks you were working with thah other assassins" he said while his accent thickened from fear

"did ya tell him it ain't true?"

"ah tried but ya know how stubborn he is"

"does he know where ah live now?" she asked calming down a bit

"no, he doesn't know whaht State either so be careful"

Rogue just stared at him for a few minutes then finally opened her mouth "lets make a deal"

"whaht kind of deal?" he said starting to get scared again

"ya find his whereabouts, any other information and keep him off mah trail and ah'll let ya go with all yer parts still attached"

he looked up into her eyes and knew she was being truthful "deal"

"good" she turned towards the car

"wait aren't you going to let meh go?"

"nope"

"but our deal"

"thah deal was ta let ya go with all yer parts but ah never said ah was gonna stop torturing ya" she said the evil smile returning to her face as she started the car

"!

_later in Rogue's and Kitty's room_

Rogue laid in bed staring at the vanilla envelop that had been there when she got home from school _ah can't believe he'd do this ugh ah'm so stupid ah didn't even see it_

she sat up and frowned _ah let him get so damn close but of course that was his plan all along _tears fell silently _why does knowing this hurt so much _she throw the envelop angrily at the wall as she glared at it _why did he have ta be so fucking charming and why am ah so easy ta use!_ She continued to cry until she finally cried herself to sleep 

_the next day at school(before classes)_

Remy had been mopping about all week after his discovery and had finally decided that he needed to talk to Rogue about it so he waited in front of school for her

a smile came to his face as he saw her walking towards him "good morning Cher-" he started to say before her surprisingly strong hand smashed into his cheek and a loud slapping noise was heard causing everyone including the x-men to turn and watch the two southerners

he instantly placed his hand on his cheek feeling an immense pain coming from it as he stared silently at the Rogue

"you" she pointed at him "are thah biggest asshole ah've ever met and trust meh ah've met a lot" she practically spat in his face "ah was actually starting ta believe thaht ya cared about meh but ah was wrong" she choked out obviously trying not to cry "your just another snake charmer who doesn't care if others get hurt as long as ya get your kicks" she turned on her booted heel trembling and stomped away

Kurt walked up to him glaring "vhat did you do?" after not receiving an answer he walked to class pulling a shocked Kitty along with him

Remy just stared shocked at the place she had been standing not noticing Kurt or the others as they walked by

well pass the late bell ringing he just kept replaying what she had said over and over and over again in his head but couldn't comprehend it what had he done that was so horrible that it would cause her to act the way that she did

**A.N: yes finally got this chapter out it took a LOT of rewriting to it as close to right as I want it and its all thanks to all the candy I got for Halloween Thank You sugar high I love you * hugs huge pile of candy* **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Rogue**

**Ch.24**

**A.N: I want you all to send me peeps and if you do it it will give me enough of a sugar high to write up the next chapter faster, I have a peep obsession I seriously need to have some peeps for every holiday if not I become very very annoying and wont shut up about them until I get some and it has to be real peeps if you send me a picture of them or of you eating some i'll hunt you down and torture you Rogue style **

well pass the late bell ringing he just kept replaying what she had said over and over and over again in his head but couldn't comprehend it. What had he done that was so horrible that it would cause her to act the way that she did

"wow mate looks like the Sheila broke up with you" St. John said giggling at his friend

Remy finally breaking out of his self induced trance to glare at the Australian in front of him "she didn't break up with-"_wait_ he quickly replayed it again and frowned "she did, she did break up with moi"

"but you were not dating" Piotr said from his spot next to St. John "besides we must keep an eye on them not date them"

"what? But thats no fun" John said with a silly grin "and I know you have a crush on that Kitty girl"

Piotr's face turned completely red which made John laugh "see!see! The tin man is in love with a cat"

"no I-i-i'm late for class" he said rushing passed his teammates

"WAIT I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET MATE" John called out as he ran in to follow his blushing teammate

Remy sighed as he slowly walked in after them

_later in some random ally_

she sits on the ground remembering everything she had found out in that folder _thaht jerk ah can't believe he works for bucket head and was getting close ta meh ta spy on meh_

_Chere its not like dat_

_SHUT UP! Ah don't want ta talk ta ya_

_but-_

_ya heard her Gumbo now shut the hell up or i'm gonna make shkabobs outta ya _

Remy's psyche said nothing else as some of the other psyches tried to comfort her

_Rogue what are you like doing? You like obviously love him. You two like really need to talk about this._

_Whaht! ah don't __love__ him_

_you so do! Stop lying to yourself!_

Rogue froze did she love him? "maybe ah do lo-" before she could finish her phone started to ring

"hello?"

"_Anna we got trouble"_ said John on the other end

"whaht kind?"

"_I've found Owen but ah think he has already found out that your somewhere in New York it won't take him long ta found ya"_

"shit, how much tahme do ya think ah have till he finds meh?"

"_probably a few weeks"_

"ok thanks for thah info"

"_what will you do?"_

she smiled "ah got a plan"

"_what about the x-men?"_

"they might hate meh for a while but it'll all work out in thah end" she said before hanging up "tahme ta start thah game" she looked up to the sky thinking of her father "hope ya ready"

_in class_

"alright" said the teacher "it's almost time to go, as you leave I want you to place the babies on my desk"

"what!"yelled Pietro "there's no way your getting my baby"

the teacher sighed "the project is over I need to see how you treated your babies and give you a grade"

"you'll never have him!" he picked up Dominic and ran as fast as he could, without getting in trouble for using his super speed, out of the classroom

**A.N: I know this chapter was really short but I had to end it where it was. It was actually supposed to end with Rogue but I just had to add Pietro's silly part into it. Don't forget my peeps and to review. **


End file.
